Kisah Kita
by Chaki No Utau
Summary: Semua yang hilang takkan sepenuhnya hilang. Bisa saja semua itu akan muncul lagi. Namun prosesnya tidak mudah. Mampukah Naruto dan Hinata mengembalikan kisah mereka? New fiction from Chaki No Utau. chap 7 up RnR?
1. Kembali

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Semua yang hilang takkan sepenuhnya hilang. Bisa saja semua itu akan muncul lagi. Namun prosesnya tidak mudah. Mampukah Naruto dan Hinata mengembalikan kisah mereka?

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy

Pairing: Naruto U./Hinata H.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo's, minim describe, bahasa kadang baku kadang nggak etc

* * *

a/n:

Hai! Chaki kembali lagi, minna-san ^^

Kali ini Chaki akan publish fic multichap setelah hiatus lumayan panjang~

Inspirasinya banyak sih, dari denger lagu galau, denger cerita temen sampai pengalaman pribadi ^^'

Mohon maaf kalau misalnya isi ceritanya masih pendek. Soalnya Chaki mau tau respon dari minna-san. Makanya Chaki minta reviewnya ya xP

Oke deh daripada Chaki banyak omong lagi, langsung aja Chaki mulai ya chap 1 nya. Happy reading, don't forget to review and please don't flame ^^'

Gak suka? Tinggal cancel/close aja kok repot xP

**Chaki no Utau, In~**

.

_Aku berjanji akan berusaha mengembalikan semuanya. Meskipun tak mudah, aku harus terus berusaha demi kita. Kisah ini masih bisa dipertahankan kalau kamu juga ikut mau mempertahankannya._

* * *

Kisah Kita

By: Chaki No Utau

Chapter 1: Kembali

* * *

_Bandara Narita, 5 Februari…_

"_Attention. This plane had entered the airport. To all passenger, please check your items before you get off the plane. Thank you._"

Suara khas prmugari terdengar di pesawat tujuan Paris-Tokyo itu. Para penumpang yang mendengarnya langsung memeriksa barang bawaan masing-masing, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang tertinggal. Setelahnya, para penumpang turun dari pesawat dan menaiki bus airport yang sudah tersedia.

Puluhan penumpang pun turun dari bus dan memasuki wilayah bandara. Mereka langung mengurus imigrasi dan akhirnya bisa dengan tenang keluar dari sana.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah menarik koper hitamnya. Dia juga menenteng tas kecil berwarna lavender polos dengan tali putih panjang. Gadis itu menyebarkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang menjemputnya kali ini.

Sambil berjalan diatas escalator, ia merogoh saku celana katunnya dan mendapatkan selembar foto yang menunjukkan dirinya dan seorang pemuda berambut blonde tengah tersenyum bersama dengan langit senja di pantai sebagai latarnya. Dalam foto itu, pemuda itu merangkulnya dan tangan satunya membentuk pose peace. Sedangkan dirinya juga ikutan berpose sama seperti pemuda yang merangkulnya. Seketika pandangannya jadi sendu melihat senyum sang pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan.

"_Tadaima_, aku kembali ke jepang. 3 tahun aku berusaha melupakan semuanya tapi kamu masih jelas ada di dalam otakku. Apa kamu merasakan hal yuang sama?" gumamnya lirih dengan tetap memandangi senyum pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi hingga kini.

Tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba foto iyu terjatuh ke lantai. Gadis bernama Hinata ini langsung menunduk untuk mengambil foto itu, namun pandangannya malah menangkap tangan outih yang duluan mengambiknya. Lalu Hinata mendongak dan melihat sejenak sosok gadis bermbut merah marun panjang dengan mata sapphire. Reflek Hinata berdiri.

"_Gomennasai_,"ucap gadis berambut merah itu dengan sopan. Ia juga mengembalikan foto itu pada Hinata.

"_Iie, daijoubu. Arigatou gozaimasu_," balas Hinata seraya menerima foto itu dan tersenyum padanya. Mereka sempat bertukar ssenyum ebelum akhirnya gadis berambut merah marun itu pamit pergu dan Hinata juga merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

Hinata melihat ada 2 orang yang sedikit berlari ke arahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut oanjang dengan mata yang sama dengannya serta seorang gadis kecil yang juga memiliki cirri yang sama. Hinata tersenyum pada mereka.

"Nee-chan!" Tanpa ragu si gadis kecil memeluk sosok 'Nee-chan'nya. Hinata tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan sang adik.

"_Okaeri_, Hinata-sama," ucap sang pemuda dengan nada sopan.

"Ah, iya. Neji nii-san dan Hanabi-chan sudah lama menunggu? Gomen ne," tanya Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan sang adik.

"Iie, kami juga baru sampai," jawab Hanabi. "Oleh-oleh yang kupesan dibawa semua 'kan, Nee-chan?" Tanya Hanabi dengan antusias.

"Hanabi-sama," Neji geleng-geleng melihat tingkah sang adik sepupu. Hanabi tak peduli dan malah melacarkan tatapan mautnya dan parahnya Neji malah membalasnya juga.

Hinata yang melihat mereka seketika panik, "Sudah-sudah. Aku membawa semua yang kamu pesan, Hanabi-chan. Tapi dibuka kalau kita sudah sampai rumah ya?" Hinata mencoba menenangkan suasana. Tidak lucu kalau 2 orang keluarga Hyuuga terlibat pertengkaran di bandara ini.

Hanabi mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata agar segera meninggalkan gedung. Neji makin geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Hanabi dan mengikuti mereka berdua sambil menyeret koper milik Hinata.

~oOo~

Hinata sudah keluar dari gedung bandara. Ia sedang berdiri menunggu Neji yang sednag mengambil mobil serta Hanabi yang sedang membeli minum. Sambil memainkan ponselnya, ia terus setia menunggu 2 orang yang sangat disayanginya ini.

Mobil sedan hitam telah tiba di depan. Hanabi juga sudah kembali dengan membawa 2 botol air mineral. Hanabi langsung memanggil Hinata dan menaiki mobil. Sedangkan Hinata masih saja memainkan ponselnya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

Keasikan memainkan ponselnya, Hinata jadi kehilangan keseimbangan ketika menuruni tangga. Dan untungnya ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya ketika merasa badannya ditangkap seseorang. Seketika mata lavendernya membulat sempurna.

Hinata kaget, sangat kaget. Pemuda yang menolongnya juga demikian. Mereka bertatapan lama. Hinata sangat tidak asing dengan ciri-ciri ini. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak, bermata sapphire, memiliki 3 guratan di kedua pipinya serta kulit tan. Pemuda itu juga tak asing dengan Hinata. Sebelum akhirnya mereka tersadar dan Hinata langsung memasuki mobil tanpa bilang terima kasih pada si pemuda. Pemuda itu juga segera menjauh dan menyambut seseorang yang datang.

'Dia… apa dia benar-benar…'

"Nee-chan, ini minumnya," ujar Hanabi pada Hinata yang masih menoleh ke luar mobil.

"Ah, iya. _Arigatou_, Hanabi-chan," Hinata sadar akan lamunannya dan menerima botol minum pemberian Hanabi sambil membalas senyum. Ia meneguk minumannya dan terus berpikir apakah pemuda yang menolongnya tadi benar-benar sosok masa lalunya.

'Kalau itu benar-benar dia, kenapa tadi dia biasa saja? Apa dia melupakanku?' pikirnya setelah meneguk minumannya. Hinata mencoba untuk melupakan ingatan itu karena ia masih mengakami jet lag. Ia pun mengeluarkan i-pod nya dan memasangkan earphone di kedua telinganya. Dan terdengar lagu bernuansa galau di indra pendengarannya. Kini lagu itu sudah memasuki reff. Hinata mencoba bersenandung.

_Baby, why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody saying he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

_(Just a Dream – Carrie Underwood)_

~oOo~

Disisi lain pemuda berambut pirang itu masih terdiam setelah Hinata masuk dan pergi menggunakan mobil sedan hitam. Apa benar gadis itu benar Hinata? Apa benar gadis itu adalah sosok masa lalunya yang hilang? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan memusingkan itu kembali hadir setelah kejadian tadi berlangsung.

"_Tadaima_!" seru seorang gadis dengan antusiasnya. Pandangan si pemuda beralih ke sosok gadis yang tadi dibelakanginta. Ia melihat gadis berambut merah marun dengan mata sapphire tengah tersenyum padanya.

"_Okaeri_," jawab si pemuda lalu memeluk gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian melepaskannya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya si gadis.

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang." Si pemuda menjawab sekadarnya. "Masuklah, tou-san dan kaa-san menunggumu di rumah," ajak si pemuda sambil mengambil alih koper hitam di tangan si gadis.

"_Ha'i_!" jawab si gadis lalu segera memasuki mobil berukuran sedang berwarna hitam. Sementara sang pemuda yang sudah memasuki koper kedalam bagasi lalu memasuki mobil dengan pertanyaan masih memenuhi kepalanya.

'Apa benar itu kamu, Hinata?'

_To be continued_

**Chaki no Utau, Out~**


	2. Bertemu Dengannya Lagi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Semua yang hilang takkan sepenuhnya hilang. Bisa saja semua itu akan muncul lagi. Namun prosesnya tidak mudah. Mampukah Naruto dan Hinata mengembalikan kisah mereka?

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy

Pairing: Naruto U./Hinata H.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo's, minim describe, bahasa kadang baku kadang nggak, ada selipan lagu etc

a/n: nyaaa, hola lagi! Chaki kembali buat apdet ^^

maaf ya kalo apdetnya agak lama, Chaki apdetnya di lab sekolah sih, soalnya modem aniki nya Chaki disimpen ._.

Oh ya, makasih banget ya buat para reader yang udah bersedia review. nanti reviewnya chaki balesin ya, lagi males ^^' ^^

Sekali lagi makasih banget buat yang udah review. Nanti Chaki bakalan buat cerita yang lebih panjang, bagus dan cepat apdet pastinya. Yang belom review, ikutan review dong ^^

Yasudah, daripada Chaki banyak omong, Chaki mulai ya chap 2 nya. Happy reading, don't forget to review and please don't flame ^^'

**Chaki no Utau, In~**

.

Kisah Kita

By: Chaki No Utau

Chapter 2: Bertemu Dengannya Lagi.

.

2 jam berada di mobil itu sangat membuatnya gerah. Ya, perjalanan dari bandara Narita menuju Konoha mengambil waktu 3 jam. Hanabi sangat kepanasan dan terus saja merengek agar Neji mengendarai mobil dengan lebih cepat. Tapi Neji bukanlah pengendara mobil yang suka kebut. Neji hanya menanggapi sekedarnya dan Hanabi juga sudah tertidur. Lain lagi dengan Hinata yang masih mendengarkan lagu sembari mengingat kejadian di bandara tadi. Pertemuannya dengan sosok masa lalunya.

Hinata bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan sosok itu? Pemuda yang dulu sangat dicintainya, tapi juga sangat dibencinya. Hinata membenci pemuda itu, entah kenapa. Padahal hubungan mereka awalnya baik-baik saja. Entah insiden yang menyakitkan itu yang membuat Hinata harus diasingkan ke Paris dan dipaksa oleh ayahnya untuk membenci pemuda itu. Padahal jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia masih mencintainya. Tapi kenapa disaat usahanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berhasil, ia malah bertemu dengannya lagi? Pertanyaan itu terus muncul di benaknya.

Tak terasa mobil sedan hitam itu sudah memasuki halaman sebuah rumah besar, yaitu rumah kediaman Hyuuga. Itu berarti lamunan Hinata sangat panjang sampai ia tak menyadari kalau ternyata mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Setelah membangunkan Hanabi, mereka pun turun dari mobil. Disana, seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang dengan mata lavender sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiashi Hyuuga.

"_Okaeri_, Hinata. Akhirnya kau pulang juga," ucap sang ayah setelah memeluk putri sulungnya.

"_Arigatou_, tou-san," jawab Hinata sekadarnya. Tampak raut wajahnya yang letih karena masih mengalami jet lag.

"Kelihatannya kau masih lelah, putriku. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Neji, tolong bawa semua barang bawaan Hinata ke kamarnya. Dan kau Hanabi, sebaiknya kau istirahat juga," perintah Hiashi dengan sopan.

"_Ha'i, _Hiashi-sama," jawab Neji patuh dan segera mengambil barang bawaan Hinata dan mengikuti Hinata naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamar si gadis. Sedangkan Hanabi langsung masuk ke kamarnya yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

~oOo~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Hinata baru bangun dari tidurnya. Hinata sangat kelelahan sampai akhirnya tidur sangat lama. Itu membuat kepalanya pusing dan perutnya lapar. Tak menunggu lama lagi, setelah mengumpulkan nyawa, Hinata beranjak dari kasur lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

15 menit kemudian Hinata sudah mematut diri di cermin. Ia memakai t-shirt dengan tulisan 'everyone can change you' serta celana jeans pendek diatas lutut. Rambut indigo panjangnya ia gelung asal dengan pensil. Ia juga memakai bedak tipis saja dan membuatnya terkesan natural.

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang santai, karena perutnya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi. Setelah sampai, tampak Hanabi yang seang menonton televisi, Hiashi yang sedang membaca Koran sambil menghirup teh. Ia mencari sosok Neji lalu karena di dapur tercium masakan yang sangat sedap, Hinata langsung menuju dapur yang ada disebelah ruang santai.

"Nii-san masak apa?" Tanya Hinata pada Neji yang masih memasak.

"Hn, anda sudah bangun ya, Hinata-sama?" Neji malah balik bertanya. "Chicken Katsu," jawabnya dengan melirik apa yang ia masak.

"Ah_, oishi_!" Hinata sangat bersemangat begitu mencium aromanya. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya yang masih seperti dulu.

Tak lama Neji meletakkan 2 daging ayam ke 2 piring yang sudah ada salad dan memberinya saus kental. "Ini untuk Anda, nasi sudah ada di meja." Ucap Neji sembari memberi piring pada Hinata.

"Yay, _arigatou_, Nii-san!" jawab Hinata antusias lalu menerima piring dan segera ke meja makan.

.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah rumah yang tak cukup besar, berkumpullah 4 orang di ruang makan. 2 lelaki berambut pirang serta 2 wanita berambut merah.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Sara?" Tanya seorang elaki berambut pirang sebahu sambil memakan ramen yang telah dituangkan oleh sang istri.

"Berjalan lancar, Minato-san," jawab gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Sara. "Aku hanya tinggal menunggu ijazahku keluar setelah itu aku akan kembali kesini dan meneruskan bisnis ibuku," lanjutnta setelah meneguk ice tea miliknya.

"Kudengar ibumu membuka butik besar lagi. Dan itu sebabnya kau akan kembali kesini setelah urusanmu di Paris selesai?" Tanya wanita berambut merah melanjutkan pertanyaan Minato.

Sara mengangguk, "Iya, karena ibuku tak bisa menjalankan 2 bisnis besar sekaligus, makanya ibuku menyuruhku agar segera menyelesaikan urusanku di Paris. Aku juga mau merasakan pekerjaan sesungguhnya," jawab gadis itu antusias. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut pirang yang masih memakan ramennya dengan pelan. "Naruto-chan kenapa?" Tanya Sara heran melihat adik sepupunya yang tak biasa memakan ramen dengan sangat pelan.

Naruto hanya diam saja. Bahkan ia tak membentak ketika namanya disambungkan dengan embel-embel _–chan_. Dan Naruto yang biasanya semangat menghabiskan ramen tak kurang dari 5 menit, kini menghabiskan 1 mangkuk saja belum. Pikirannya masih memutar kejadian di bandara. Saat ia bertemu dengan gadis masa lalunya.

Hinata. Gadis itu memang sosok masa lalunya. Yang tak pernah hilang dari pikirannya, meski gadis itu telah menghilang. Kenangan selama 3 tahun yang dimilikinya bersama Hinata masih terekam jelas di otaknya dan susah untuk dilupakan. Meski gadis itu harus pergi tanpa kabar karena hubungan mereka tak direstui ayah Hinata, itu tak membuat perasaan Naruto pada Hinata memudar. Ia malah makin menjadi merindukan apapun tentang gadis itu. Dan saat ia bertemu dengannya lagi, ia sangat senang. Dalam hati, ia sangat ingin memeluk Hinata dan mengatakan betapa uring-uringan dirinya setelah gadis itu pergi jauh.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Minato membuyarkan lamunan sang anak. Dari raut wajah Miato menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Kau sakit ya, Naru-chan?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tak apa," jawab Naruto sedikit lemas. "Aku ke kamar dulu," ia beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Eh? Bahkan ramenmu ini belum dihabiskan," Kushina makin heran melihat anaknya yang tiba-tiba lemas itu.

"Biarkan saja, Kushina-san. Mungkin Naruto-chan masih capek karena menyusulku tadi," Sara mencoba menenangkan Kushina dan Kushina juga menurut.

~oOo~

"Gochisou sama! Ah, kenyangnya~" ucap Hinata setelah menghabiskan satu mangkuk nasi serta satu piring chicken katsu. Ia mengucap syukur atas makanan yang sangat lezat itu pada Tuhan.

"Sepertinya Nee-chan merindukan masakan jepang ya," celetuk Hanabi pada sang kakak yang masih meneguk air putihnya.

"Kamu tau saja, Hanabi-chan. Soalnya di Paris aku susah menemukan makanan jepang. Dan disana banyak makanan yang berbahan keju. Kamu tau 'kan kalau aku sama sekali tak suka keju," Hinata terus saja menceritakan tentang pengalamannya selama ia di Negara mode itu. Hanabi mendengarkan dengan saksama.

Ting tong, tiba-tiba bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam muncul di depan pintu dan memanggil Hanabi.

"Oh ya, aku pergi ke rumah Moegi-chan dulu ya, Nee-chan," Hanabi beranjak dari tempatnya dan ia menuju pemuda itu.

"Ah, baiklah," jawab Hinata sebelum akhirnya ia melihat sosok pemuda di depan pintu. "Wah, sepertinya Hanabi-chan sudah besar ya, sudah berani pacaran," timbullah niat jahil Hinata untuk menggoda sang adik.

"Ah, N-Nee-chan," Hanabi tersipu mendengar ucapan sang kakak sedangkan pemuda di depannya hanya tertawa. "Aku pergi ya, Nee-chan." Hanabi akhirnya menarik tangan sang pemuda dan pergi secepatnya dari rumah kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata tertawa melihat kelakuan adiknya itu. Ia berjalan keluar dan melihat matahari sore. Langit jingga dan awan putih yang mengelilinginya mempercantik suasana. Ditambah hembusan angin yang sangat sejuk.

"Tou-san, Nii-san, aku jalan-jalan sebentar ya," Hinata pamit pergi pada ayahnya dan kakaknya yang sedang main shogi.

.

_I love you but it's not so easy_

_To make you here with me_

_I wanna touch and hold you forever_

_But you're still in my dream_

_And I can't stand to wait the night is coming_

_To my life_

_But I still have a time to break a silence_

_When you love someone just be brave to say_

_That you want him to be with you_

_When you hold your love don't ever let him go_

_Or you will loose your chance to make your dreams come true_

_(When you love someone – Endah ft Ressa)_

Lagu yang sangat ke-cewek-an sekali itu terdengar di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dengan dinding berwarna kuning. Di sebuah king bed size tampak lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang mencoba tertidur. Speaker kecil terletak juga disebelah tempat tidurnya.

Naruto meresapi lirik demi lirik yang ada di lagu itu.

"_When you love someone, just be brave to say,_"

"Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, cobalah berani untuk mengungkapkannya," gumam Naruto sebentar. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. "Apa aku harus seperti itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia ingin melakukan apapun agar semua kisahnya bersama Hinata kembali terulang. Tapi ia tahu kalau itu tak mudah dan malah beresiko. Ditambah lagi hubungan antara keluarganya dan keluarga Hinata tidak berjalan baik.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia diam sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar. Ia akan ke taman sekarang.

~oOo~

Taman Konoha memang tak pernah sepi dari para penduduk yang ingin mencari udara segar. Taman yang berukuran lumayan luas ini dihiasi dengan danau buatan di tengah, pohon-pohon besar yang ditanam di sepanjang jalan, serta cuacanya yang selalu mendukung. Banyak juga penjual menjajakan barang dagangannya, mulai dari balon, es krim dan warung kecil.

Hinata berjalan-jalan sambil menghirup udara segar yang ada disana. Ia tersenyum senang karena sudah 3 tahun ia tak merasakannya. Di sepanjang jalan juga Hinata bertemu teman-teman masa SMA nya. Mereka sempat bercerita banyak hal sebelum pergi. Hinata juga tak mau mengganggu teman-temannya yang notabene sudah punya pacar.

Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman, karena kakinya juga sudah lelah berjalan. Ia ingin menikmati matahari sore serta angin yang sejuk ini. Ia masih tersenyum karena sangat merindukan suasana ini.

Tapi seketika tatapannya menjadi sendu.

Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar taman. Pemuda yang memakai kaus putih polos, hoodie hitam dan celana jeans panjang ini juga sedang menikmati indahnya suasana sore. Keadaan taman yang tak terlalu padat membuatnya tahu kalau itu benar-benar dia. Sosok masa lalunya.

"Oh, tidak," gumamnya pelan lalu bersiap-siap pergi. Tapi terlambat…

"Hinata," pemuda itu memanggilnya. Mau tak mau Hinata menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu datang ke arahnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata dan mencoba bersikap biasa. "Apa kabar? Sudah 3 tahun ya kita tak bertemu," lanjutnya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kamu?" Naruto menjawab dengan kikuk.

"Sangat baik," balas Hinata masih mencoba tersenyum.

"Hinata kuliah dimana sekarang?" Tanya Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku mau ke Konoha University, ambil fakultas kedokteran, kamu sendiri?"

"Sama, aku juga di Konoha University, tapi di fakultas komunikasi,"

Mereka sama-sama canggung. Jujur karena ini pertemuan mereka setelah 3 tahun lost contact. Naruto bertanya untuk sekedar basa-basi sedangkan Hinata menjawab sekadarnya. Entah kenapa sejak insiden itu, mereka sudah seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

Suasana itu sempat terkesan baik-baik saja, sampai akhirnya…

"Naruto-chan! Ah, ternyata kau disini. Tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana," muncullah sosok gadis berambut merah dan berlari ke tempat Naruto berdiri.

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh. Naruto terkesan biasa saja melihat kakak sepupunya itu datang mencarinya, sedangkan Hinata? Entah kenapa hatinya terasa remuk ketika melihat gadis itu sudah berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto. Merasa karena ia bisa jadi pengecoh, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Naruto-kun, aku pamit dulu ya. Tidak enak kalau aku ada disini. Sampai bertemu di kampus," Hinata undur diri dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Hinata!" Naruto mencoba memanggil gadis itu tapi Hinata tak mendengarnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa gadis itu cepat pergi? Pikirnya dalam hati. Tatapannya menjadi sendu.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sara pada Naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Tidak apa," jawab Naruto. "Ayo kita pulang, Nee-san," ajak Naruto pada Sara. Sara yang masih bingung akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti Naruto kembali ke kediaman Namikaze.

~oOo~

Hinata telah kembali ke rumahnya. Namun kali ini dengan wajah yang muram. Bahkan ia tak mengucap salam pada ayah dan kakaknya yang masih main shogi di depan rumah. Lalu Hanabi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Konohamaru di ruang tamu. Hinata malah langsung naik ke lantai 2 dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Hinata segera menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Entah kenapa hatinya masih sangat sakit mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia berpikir, ternyata Naruto sudah punya kekasih. Berarti Naruto telah lupa dengan apa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu.

Hinata merasakan air mata mengalir di pipi putih miliknya. Hinata buru-buru menghapusnya tapi air mata itu malah mengalir lebih deras. Hinata membiarkannya dan terisak.

Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan suasana hatinya dengan mendengarkan lagu. Ia setel music box miliknya dan terdengar lantunan lagu yang pas sekali dengan suasana hatinya yang sedang 'galau'.

_Hai, selamat bertemu lagi_

_Aku sudah lama, menghindarimu_

_Sialku lah, kau ada disini_

_Sungguh tak mudah bagiku_

_Rasanya tak ingin, bernafas lagi_

_Tegak berdiri, di depanmu kini_

_Sakitnya menusuki jantung ini_

_Melawan cinta yang ada di hati_

_Dan upayaku tahu diri_

_Tak slamanya berhasil_

_Pabila, kau muncul terus begini_

_Tanpa pernah kita bisa bersama_

_Pergilah, menghilang sajalah lagi_

(_Tahu Diri – Maudy Ayunda_)

Hinata pun memejamkan mata dan mencoba melupakan kejadian yang sempat membuat hatinya sakit.

.

_To be continued…_

.

**Chaki no Utau, Out~**


	3. Flashback

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Semua yang hilang takkan sepenuhnya hilang. Bisa saja semua itu akan muncul lagi. Namun prosesnya tidak mudah. Mampukah Naruto dan Hinata mengembalikan kisah mereka?

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy

Pairing: Naruto U./Hinata H.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo's, minim describe, bahasa kadang baku kadang nggak, ada selipan lagu etc

a/n: Hai semua! Chaki kembali apdet lagi, yihaaa~

gimana tanggapan kalian tentang chap 2? Apa sudah bagus?

Makasih banget ya buat para reader yang bersedia review. Yang review gak login nih Chaki balesin ^^

**Chapter 1**

**algojo : ini sudah diupdate ^^**

**neko : makasih atas sarannya ^^**

**manguni & guest : makasih ^^**

**chapter 2**

**guest : nggak musuhan, tapi 'saling menjauh' yah susah dijelasin sih hehe ^^'**

**terminator : penasaran ya? Baca aja hehe ^^'**

**HyuNami NaruNata : terimakasih, nanti diusahakan ^^**

Oh ya, sekedar info. Khusus untuk chap 3 ini, Chaki cuma bahas flashback nya NaruHina dan teman-teman. Kalau mau tau kelanjutannya, silakan baca dan review sekalian, okeh. Oh ya, chaki izin 1 minggu gak apdet ya, soalnya lagi UKK, doakan Chaki minna ^^

Yasudah, daripada Chaki kebanyak ngoceh, Chaki mulai ya chap 3 nya. Happy reading, don't forget to review and please don't flame ^^

Gak suka? Tinggal cancel/close aja kok repot xP

**Chaki no Utau, In~**

.

Kisah Kita

By: Chaki No Utau

Chapter 3: Flashback.

.

3 tahun lalu…

"Anak-anak, sekarang sudah masuk jam bebas. Jadi kalian boleh berenang, main dengan wahana yang disediakan, makan atau sebagainya. Tapi ingat, jam 3 kalian harus kembali ke penginapan. Saya akan mengabsen dan bagi yang tidak tepat waktu, akan diberi hukuman. Mengerti?"

"Siap, Sensei!"

"Baiklah, silakan nikmati jam bebasnya,"

Setelah Kakashi-sensei mengumumkan jam bebas dan pergi ke tempat gadis-gadis, murid-murid 12 IPA 3 itu langsung bersorak sorai dan segera memanfaatkan waktu bebas yang diberikan. Ada yang bermain pasir, kejar-kejaran, berjemur, main dengan wahana yang disediakan, makan dan sebagainya. Ada juga yang melukis –seperti yang Sai lakukan-. Pokoknya murid-murid kelas ini langsung dengan sangat senang hati bermain untuk melepaskan rasa penat setelah menghadapi ujian akhir 4 hari yang lalu.

"Kita main yuk!" ajak Lee pada teman-temannya.

"Main apa?"

"Naik banana boat! Yang jatuh duluan, nanti dikasih hukuman!" seru Kiba sangat semangat.

"Ayo!" langsung saja beberapa anak laki-laki kelas 12 IPA 3 menaiki banana boat yang sudah 'mejeng' di pinggir pantai.

Sesi pertama: Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro.

Awalnya mereka naik dan menikmatinya dengan santai. Banana boat masih berjalan dengan kecepatan normal. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, banana boat melaju kencang dan tampak dari 4 pemuda itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka berusaha agar tidak terjatuh, meski banana boat melaju semakin kencang. Dan setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Kankuro jatuh duluan disusul dengan Shikamaru, Shino dan Kiba yang masih bertahan hingga banana boat berhenti di pinggir pantai.

Semua anak yang melihat menyoraki Kankuro yang ternyata merasa sangat pusing. Tampak dari matanya yang seakan berputar, serta diatas kepalanya terdapat burung-burung kecil terbang disekeliling kepalanya. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Shino langsung jatuh ke atas pasir.

"Baiklah, sekarang sesi kedua!" seru Lee dengan semangat.

Sesi kedua: Gaara, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji.

Sama seperti di sesi pertama, awalnya mereka naik dan menikmatinya dengan santai. Banana boat masih berjalan dengan kecepatan normal. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, banana boat melaju kencang dan tampak 5 pemuda itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka berusaha agar tidak terjatuh. Dari ekspresi mereka, hanya Gaara dan Sasuke yang masih memasang tatapan stay cool, membuat para gadis-gadis berteriak dengan manjanya. Sedangkan Lee, Naruto dan Chouji terlihat mabuk karena mata mereka berputar. Dan akhirnya, Chouji yang jatuh duluan dan 4 temannya yang lain masih bertahan hingga banana boat menepi di pinggir pantai.

"Nah sekarang hukuman bagi Kankuro dan Chouji adalah… merusak lukisan Sai!" seru Kiba setelah berpikir keras. 9 pemuda itu langsung keringat dingin, apalagi Kankuro dan Chouji. Mereka sudah pasti tak berani dengan hukuman itu. Tapi mau tak mau, daripada dibilang tak konsisten, mereka pun mendekat ke arah Sai.

Awalnya Kankuro dan Chouji mengendap-endap ke arah Sai yang masih serius melukis Ino. Tapi akhirnya Chouji mengambil papan lukis milik Sai, sedangkan Kankuro mengambil alat lukis milik pemuda itu. Langsung saja tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sai mengejar mereka berdua sedangkan Kankuro dan Chouji berteriak minta tolong.

"Hahaha, rasakan itu," tampak Naruto, Lee dan Kiba tertawa puas melihat Kankuro dan Chouji berteriak minta tolong. "Mau main apalagi nih?" tawar Kiba karena sudah cukup untuk menertawakan mereka.

"Water Boom!" seru Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya. Langsung saja Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Shino dan Shikamaru menggeleng tak setuju.

"Aku mau tidur saja, hoaaam," Shikamaru menolak dan langsung tidur di tenda.

"Aku mau bermain pasir saja," Shino dan Gaara langsung membuat menara dari pasir (?).

"Aku mau ke tempat Sakura saja," lain lagi dengan Sasuke yang mau melihat gadis-gadis 12 IPA 3 yang sedang bergosip.

"Eh, teme, tunggu!" Naruto langsung mengejar Sasuke dan menyetarakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

Lee bengong karena tak ada lagi temannya yang bisa diajak main. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk naik ke water boom sendirian.

.

Tampak 6 gadis kelas 12 IPA 3 sedang mengoborol, atau lebih tepatnya bergosip. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia melihat suasana yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Sakura," Sasuke yang sudah sampai disana langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Heh, teme, kau itu tak sopan!" seru Naruto protes, tapi tak ditanggapi Sasuke. Lalu Naruto melihat Hinata yang masih cengo melihat Sakura yang masih kaget. "Hinata-chan, mau temani aku jalan-jalan?" ajaknya sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"E-eh, ba-baiklah," jawab Hinata agak kikuk. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan Hinata menerimanya. Mereka pun pergi dengan sorakan dari Tenten, Temari, Ino dan Matsuri yang ber'ciye-ciye' ria.

.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan-jalan menyusuri sekitar pantai. Mereka tampak membicarakan banyak hal, tapi kebanyakan Naruto yang bicara, Hinata yang menanggapi. Hinata juga tampak malu-malu saat Naruto merangkulnya. Sedangkan Naruto bersikap biasa dan malah tertawa.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di tepi pantai yang agak jauh dari teman-teman mereka. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Mereka kembali berbicara banyak hal sebelum akhirnya terdiam sejenak. Dan dengan keadaan itu Hinata mencoba bertanya sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun,"

"Ya?"

"Ka-kamu tahu 'kan ka-kalau ayahku masih nggak kasih izin tentang hubungan ki-kita?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Kenapa?"

Hinata menghela nafas sejenak, "Ka-kalau ayahku masih bersikeras menentang hubungan kita, a-apa kita harus backstreet?" tanyanya dengan lirih. Ia merasa sedih karena selama 3 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto, ayahnya tak setuju dengan keputusannya.

"Kenapa nggak," Naruto menjawab singkat. "Kalaupun kita harus backstreet, aku nggak keberatan. Selama kita masih bisa seperti ini, aku rasa tidak masalah. Dan aku juga masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan izin dari ayahmu, Hinata-chan," lanjutnya lalu tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Tentu saja," Naruto tersenyum tulus. Tapi raut wajah Hinata malah berubah sedih dan membuat Naruto bertanya, "Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

"A-aku takut, ka-kalau ayah masih tak merestui kita, a-ayah akan memisahkan kita," jawab Hinata lirih. Dari nada ucapannya saja terselip ketakutan yang sangat mendalam.

Naruto tersenyum lagi dan memeluk Hinata. "Kamu nggak usah takut. Aku akan berusaha lebih untuk mendapatkan izin ayahmu. Dan kalaupun ayahmu masih nggak memberi izin, aku nggak akan biarin kita bubar. Kamu percaya aku 'kan, Hime?" balasnya sambil mengusap rambut kekasihnya ini.

"Aku percaya," ucap Hinata lirih. Ia membalas pelukan Naruto. "Aku juga mau berusaha agar kita dapat izin dari ayah. _Arigatou_, Naruto-kun." Lanjutnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"_Douitta_, Hime. Aku bakalan coba buat mempertahankan semuanya, mempertahankan kisah kita ini." Balas Naruto sambil, tersenyum tulus.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.30 siang. Naruto dan Hinata sudah berkumpul lagi dengan teman-temannya. Mereka akan bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke penginapan.

"Nah, teman-teman," ucap Lee sebagai ketua kelas 12 IPA 3. "Sebentar lagi kita bakalan kumpul lagi di penginapan. Itu berarti jam bebas sudah habis. Sambil menunggu jam 3, gimana kalau kita semua foto? Ini penting buat buku almamater," ajak Lee mencairkan suasana.

"Setuju!" jawab anak-anak 12 IPA 3 kompak.

"Baiklah, sekarang posenya cewe-cewe berdiri dulu dan cowo-cowonya duduk. Nanti kedua posenya gantian. Abis itu pose ketiga senarsis mungkin. Dan terakhir boleh foto sendiri-sendiri, boleh sama pacarnya atau sama gengnya." Lee beramanat sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tenda untuk mengambil kamera. Kemudian balik lagi dengan membawa kamera DSLR miliknya dan meminta 1 anak dari kelas lain agar memotret mereka.

"Sudah?" Tanya anak itu pada anak-anak 12 IPA 3 yang sudah siap dengan pose pertama. 6 cewe berdiri dan 10 cowo duduk di pasir. Mereka juga ada yang tangannya membentuk 'peace', ada yang senyum nyengir, ada yang senyum manis dan ada juga yang biasa saja.

"Siap!" seru mereka semua.

"3, 2, 1, Ckrek," pose pertama sudah dipotret dan setelah Lee melihatnya, hasilnya bagus. Lalu Lee meminta satu kali lagi. Kali ini posenya 10 cowo berdiri dan 6 cewe duduk di pasir. Mereka juga memasang ekspresi masing-masing.

"Sudah?" Tanya anak itu sekali lagi dan disambut dengan anggukan. "3, 2, 1, bun…"

"CHEESE!" mereka berteriak dan gambar telah diambil. Lee berterimakasih lalu mengambil kameranya lagi. "Nah, sekarang kalian boleh foto masing-masing,"

Yang paling semangat adalah Sakura, Ino, Temari dan Tenten yang langsung berebut foto dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Matsuri foto dengan Hinata. Tampak juga Kiba, Chouji, Kankuro, Gaara dan Shino berfoto bersama. Lalu 6 cewe berfoto bersama dengan gaya yang unik. Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke juga berfoto bersama, Naruto nyengir sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara biasa saja. Lee dan Kiba berfoto dengan 6 cewe. Lalu Naruto, Chouji dan Kiba menarik Shikamaru agar ikut berfoto. Dan akhirnya tiba saatnya mereka berfoto dengan pasangan masing-masing. Sasuke dengan Sakura, Kiba dengan pacarnya dari kelas 12 IPA 1, Shikamaru dengan Temari, Tenten yang menarik Neji, Gaara dengan Matsuri serta Naruto dengan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, foto bareng yuk," ajak Naruto sambil memamerkan kameranya sendiri.

"I-iya," Hinata menjawab dengan tersipu. Naruto nyengir lalu mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Hoi, Lee!" seru Naruto memanggil Lee. "Fotoin aku dan Hinata ya, yang bagus!"

"Oke," jawab Lee mengacungkan jempolnya. "Siap?"

"Yap!"

"3, 2, 1,"

CKREK

Foto pun telah diambil. Setelah Lee mengembalikan kamera Naruto, Naruto dan Hinata langsung melihat hasil foto mereka. Mereka berfoto 2 kali dengan latar pantai. Gaya pertama mereka saling merangkul dan gaya kedua mereka membentuk 'peace' di tangan masing-masing.

"Bagus," ucap Hinata senang dengan hasil foto.

"Hehe, besok langsung aku cetak deh, biar kita sama-sama punya kenangan di pantai ini," balas Naruto senang.

Jam pun telah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Akhirnya 15 murid 12 IPA 3 memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan. Mereka tampak senang dengan kegiatan yang mereka jalani di pantai ini. Kenangan mereka akan selalu teringat dan takkan terlupakan. Kenangan selama bersekolah di Konoha High School, kenangan sekelas selama 3 tahun dan sebagainya.

.

.

Tapi akankah kenangan indah itu masih diingat sampai sekarang? Walaupun mereka sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi?

.

End of Flashback

.

To Be Continued


	4. Keputusan Salah

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Semua yang hilang takkan sepenuhnya hilang. Bisa saja semua itu akan muncul lagi. Namun prosesnya tidak mudah. Mampukah Naruto dan Hinata mengembalikan kisah mereka?

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy

Pairing: Naruto U./Hinata H.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo's, minim describe, bahasa kadang baku kadang nggak, ada selipan lagu etc

.

a/n: hae hae, Chaki balik lagi nyaaan '-'/

maafkan diriku telah menelantarkan fic ini, hiksu. Soalnya Chaki baru aja menemukan modem ini, jadi baru bisa apdet._.

oh ya, terima kasih sudah memberi masukan ke Chaki. Chaki bakalan berusaha lebih buat fic ini lebih keren dan panjang lagi.

Ya sudah, mari kita mulai saja fic ini yuhuuu ^^

Gak suka? Tinggal cancel/close kok repot xP

Nb: _"Blablabla" percakapan _huruf italicpercakapan di telepon

"**Blablabla" **percakapanhuruf bold bunyi pengumuman

.

**Chaki no Utau, In~**

.

Kisah Kita

By: Chaki no Utau

Chapter 4: Keputusan Salah.

.

Pagi telah datang. Matahari sudah menyinari bumi konoha yang sudah memulai aktivitas. Langit biru sudah menghiasi langit dan desah angin sejuk menjadi suara diantara keindahan nan cantik ini.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya makin pusing karena ia tidur sampai pagi. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu mematut diri di cermin sebentar. Rambut panjangnya kusut, mata lavendernya sangat sembab, kulitnya sedikit pucat. Hinata mengingat bahwa pertemuannya dengan Naruto yang membuatnya menangis semalaman dan memimpikan kenangannya bersama pemuda itu. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melupakan semua yang terjadi kemarin dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

15 menit berlalu dan Hinata sudah terlihat cantik seperti biasa. Ia memakai kaus putih bergambar doraemon, cardigan panjang berwarna biru polos, celana model pensil berwarna hitam. Rambutnya ia ikat sedikit dan sisanya ia gerai ke belakang serta poninya dibiarkan menutupi keningnya. Ia juga menggendong tas ransel berwarna coklat. Setelah memberi wajahnya bedak tipis serta sedikit wewangian di sekitar badannya, ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang makan.

Ruang makan kediaman Hyuuga tampak seperti biasa. Hiashi yang masih memakai piyama tidurnya, Neji yang sudah bersiap kuliah serta Hanabi yang sudah bersiap sekolah. Mereka bertiga sarapan dengan tenang lalu melihat Hinata yang sudah duduk disebelah Hanabi.

"Hinata, kenapa kau kemarin tidak makan malam?" Tanya Hiashi yang melihat putri sulungnya sedang mengoleskan selai strawberry di roti.

"E-eh, a-ano itu, soalnya aku capek, tou-san," jawab Hinata beralasan. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan apa yang terjadi di taman Konoha kemarin sore. Untung saja Hiashi tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Nee-chan mau kemana kok pagi-pagi sudah rapi seperti ini?" Tanya Hanabi masih heran dengan penampilan kakaknya yang terlihat casual namun tetap cantik.

"Nee-chan mau mengurus pendaftaran buat kuliah di Konoha University," jawab Hinata lalu menggigit roti dan mengunyahnya.

"Hinata-sama jadi masuk fakultas kedokteran?" giliran Neji yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja, aku mau masuk ke fakultas yang sama saat aku di Paris," jawan Hinata lalu meneguk susu putih. "Aku langsung pergi ya, tou-san, nii-san, imouto-chan," lalu Hinata beranjak dari kursi dan menggendong tasnya.

"Cepat sekali, mau bareng Neji? 'Kan kalian 1 kampus sekarang," Hiashi heran melihat putrinya hanya memakan sepotong roti selai strawberry.

"Kalau Neji nii-san mau," jawab Hinata lalu melirik Neji yang sudah selesai meneguk air minumnya.

"Yasudah, saya juga mau ke kaampus." Jawab Neji tenang seperti biasa. Neji mengambil tasnya lalu pamit pada Hiashi dan keluar.

"Aku pergi, otou-san." Hinata pamit pada ayahnya lalu mengacak rambut Hanabi dan pergi bersama Neji.

"Nee-chan!"

.

.

Di kedian Namikaze, seperti biasa, pagi yang seharusnya indah di kediaman itu malah diselingi dengan teriakan nan berisik dari Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina memang harus berteriak sekeras mungkin agar membuat Naruto bangun.

"ANAK BODOH, BANGUUUUUN! KAU MAU DAFTAR KULIAH KAN? MAKANYA BANGUUUN!" teriak sang nyonya Namikaze sambil mengetuk pintu kamar anak tunggalnya terus menerus. Dengan amarah yang meletup-letup, rambut merah panjangnya yang berkibar, mata membulat seram, Kushina terus berteriak tanpa henti.

Dan anehnya, untuk kali pertama, tanpa Kushina harus membuka paksa pintu kamar dan berteriak tepat di telinga putranya, Naruto membuka pintu dan memandang ibunya sweatdrop.

"Kaa-san nggak usah teriak-teriak. Berisik," ucapnya begitu saja lalu melewati Kushina untuk menuju ruang makan.

Kushina bingung. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa dia cepat sekali bangun? Brlum lagi dia sudah berpakaian rapi, jaket orange-hitam, kaus putih polos, celana jeans panjang, sepatu kets hitam. Padahal setahu Kushina, anaknya itu susah sekali bangun dam lama sekali untuk berpakaian rapi.

"Kaa-san mau ngapain disitu? Jatanya mau sarapan," celetuk Naruto yang ternyata belum ke ruang makan.

"Eh, i-iya iya." Jawab Kushina bingung dan memilih mnegikuti putranya ke ruang makan.

.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun, Naruto? Tanya Minato ketika melihat anak dan istrinya muncul dan sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing.

Naruto mengangguk lalu mengambil sepiring nasi goreng sosis sebagai sarapannya. Disebelahnya ada Sara yang sarapan dengan tenang. Naruto tidak peduli lalu memakan sarapannya.

Minato tetap meneruskan sarapannya dengan tenang. Ia tak memusingkan anaknya yang tumben bangun pagi. Tapi lain dengan Kushina, setelah duduk disamping Minato, wanita berambut merah itu masih bingung dan terdiam.

"Kau kenapa, Kushi-chan?" Tanya Minatp –lebih tepatnya berbisik- lalu menyenggol istrinya yang sekarang sudah memakan saraoannya dengan pelan.

"Aku heran dengan Naru-chan. Dia terlihat beda dari kemarin. Selesai menjemput Sara, dia makan ramen nggak habis. Terus pagi ini, dia bangun pagi dan sudah siap untuk daftar kuliah," jawab Kushina dengan berbisik pula, tak habis pikir dengan sikap Naruto pagi ini. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu.

Minato manggut-manggut, "Biarkan saja, nanti dia juga berubah seperti biasa kok," balas Minato setelah meneguk air minumnya.

"Kau ini, nggak khawatir dengan Naru-chan?" Kushina malah protes dengan jawaban suaminya yang sangat tidak memuaskan.

"Itu masih biasa, istriku. Nanti kalau perubahannya sudah lebih parah dari ini, baru kita tanya," jawab Minato lalu mengacak rambut istrinya. "Sara, kau mau berangkat ke butik ibumu?" Tanya Minato pada Sara yang sudah selesai makan.

"Iya, Jii-san,"

"Mau diantarku atau Naruto? Kebetulan Naruto mau ke Konoha University, kalau kau mau kau bisa melihat-lihat kampus Naruto," tawar Minato.

"Diantar Jii-san saja. Soalnya ibuku sudah menelpon tadi," Sara menolak secara halus. "Aku berangkat dulu, Baa-san." Sara bersalaman pamit pada Kushina.

"Ya, hati-hati," Kushina mengangguk lalu mengantar Minato dan Sara ke halaman, tempat mobil sedan putih terparkir. Minato dan Sara tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi.

"Aku juga pergi, Kaa-san." Naruto juga ikut pamit setelah selesai sarapan. Ia bersalaman pamit pada Kushina lalu naik ke motor sport miliknya dan pergi dari kediaman Namikaze.

~oOo~

Konoha University sudah ramai oleh calon mahasiswa baru. Tampak juga beberapa mahasiswa yang memakai jas kampus ini. Halaman luar serta parkiran juga dipenuhi oleh berbagai mobil serta motor dan pedagang yang menjual makanan serta minuman ringan.

Tampak Hinata dan Neji turun dari mobil yang diparkirkan di dekat pintu masuk. Hinata membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan, sementara Neji jalan terlebih dahulu sambil memakai jas hijau dengan lambang Konoha di dada kanan. Hinata yang menyadari langsung menyusul kakaknya.

"Nii-san, tempat pendaftarannya dimana?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah berjalan disamping Neji.

"Disana," jawab Neji dengan menunjuk loket pendaftaran yang sudah dipenuhi banyak calon mahasiswa baru. "Mau saya antar?"

"Nggak usah, biar aku saja, 'kan cuma daftar terus tunggu pengumuman. Lagipula Nii-san ada mata kuliah?" Hinata menolak tawaran Neji dan mengeluarkan pena hitam dari saku cardigannya.

"Hm, yasudah. Saya memang ada mata kuliah sekarang. Kalau ada kesulitan, telpon saya saja, nanti saya panggilkan Izumo-san soalnya dia panitia penerimaan mahasiswa baru." Neji mengerti lalu pamit karena temannya memanggilnya. Hinata mengangguk lalu mengantri untuk mendapatkan formulir.

.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata yang kebetulan sudah mengambil formulir dan berniat duduk untuk mengisinya, menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pink pendek dengan mata emerald yang memakai kaus pink tangan panjang polos dan celana jeans selutut lalu kepalanya dihias bando berwarna merah. Hinata memicingkan matanya lalu tak lama senyumnya merekah.

"Sakura-chan!" lalu gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu memeluk Hinata. Hinata membalas pelukannya. "Sudah lama nggak ketemu ya,"

"Iya, kamu kemana saja nih, Hinata-chan? Setelah kita lulus kamu malah nggak ada," balas Sakura lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Aku sekolah di Paris, hehe. Kamu sendiri?" Hinata tersenyum dan balik bertanya.

"Aku ikut orangtuaku ke Italy, sekalian sekolah juga sih. Cuma 2 tahun, tapi kamu malah sampai 3 tahun," jawab Sakura sambil mengambil formulir pendaftaran calon mahasiswa Konoha University. Mereka sedikit menghindar dari kerumunan calon mahasiswa baru yang makin banyak. "Kamu daftar disini?"

"Yap, aku mau mengulang lagi dari tingkat 1. Lagipula kurasa ilmuku selama belajar di Paris masih kurang. Kamu juga?" jawab Hinata sambil berjalan dan mencari kursi kosong.

"Iya, aku juga mengulang dari tingkat 1. Tapi teman-teman kita rata-rata sudah tingkat 2 di kampus ini. Apalagi si Ino pig itu, seenaknya dia ambil fakultas kedokteran padahal waktu SMA dia masih takut meneliti anatomi hewan," Sakura sedikit bercerita tentang teman-teman mereka yang telah jadi tingkat 2 di Konoha University. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja? Aku masih kangen-kangenan nih, nanti teman-teman kita juga nyusul kok."

"Boleh," Hinata mengangguk setuju lalu mereka pergi ke kantin kampus sambil bercerita banyak hal.

.

Naruto sudah mengumpulkan formulir serta syarat-syarat pendaftaran masuk Konoha University. Ia menerobos kerumunan yang masih memeadati loket pendaftaran. Setelah sukses, ia segera menjauh lalu mencari kursi kosong. Setelah itu, ia duduk di kursi deretan pertama dekat loket 3.

Saat Naruto sedang menunggu pengumuman yang kebetulan akan diumumkan saat pendaftaran ditutup, tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Lantunan lagu A Little Peace of Heaven dari band terkenal Avenged Sevenfold menjadi ringtone ponselnya. Naruto merogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil smartphone hitam miliknya. Nama 'Sasuke Teme' muncul di layar ponsel.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"_Kau dimana, usuratonkachi?"_

"_Heh, bisakah kata-katamu itu lebih sopan? Aku ada di ruang tunggu, kenapa?"_

"_Hn, ke lapangan basket sekarang. Tahu tidak? Di depan kantin itu. Aku dan yang lainnya kekurangan orang mau main 3 on 3. Cepat datang, baka."_

Tuut tuut

"Aku tahu itu, he-hei-" Sambungan telpon terputus. Suara Sasuke hilang dari ponselnya.

"Seenaknya saja dia." Naruto menggerutu sendiri lalu beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kantin Konoha University.

.

.

Kantin Konoha University susah disesaki banyak orang. Banyak mahasiswa yang makan disana atau hanya bersantai, ada juga yang tengah menonton permainan basket dari beberapa mahasiswa tingkat 3. Ada juga beberapa calon mahasiswa yang juga memenuhi kantin yang terdiri dari 8 kios makanan itu.

Kursi-kursi yang sudah mulai penuh itu membuat Hinata dan Sakura bingung mau duduk dimana. Sebenarnya ada kursi kosong tapi sebelah mereka ada beberapa kakak tingkat yang terlihat judes. Sakura memicingkan matanya untuk mencari sosok teman-temannya yang katanya sudah di kantin.

"Sakura, Hinata, disini!" seru 1 mahasiswi berambut coklat pendek pada Hinata dan Sakura. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada 2 gadis itu sabil tersenyum.

"Matsuri!" Sakura langsung menarik Hinata menuju kursi nomor 8, tempat dimana teman-temannya duduk.

"Hai, apa kabar?" Matsuri bercipika-cipiki pada Hinata dan Sakura, begitu juga dengan Ino, Tenten dan Temari.

"Baik, kalian sekarang kakak tingkat ya," jawab Sakura lalu duduk disebelah Matsuri dan Tenten. Didepannya ada Hinata, Temari dan Ino.

"Iya dong, forehead. Apalagi aku kakak tingkatmu di fakultas kedokteran. Jadi aku bisa menyiksamu di ospek nanti, HOHOHOHOHO," balas Ino paling semangat sambil tertawa menyeramkan pada Sakura. Sedangkan Temari, Hinata, Tenten dan Matsuri jadi bergidik ngeri melihat ada aura-aura iblis disekitar Ino.

"Apa kau bilang?! Seenaknya saja kau, Ino pig. Kau memang kakak tingkatku nanti di fakultas kedokteran tapi aku tetap lebih cerdas darimu karena di Italy aku juga sekolah kedokteran!" seru Sakura tak kalah menyeramkan dengan mata yang menyiratkan kemarahan dan kedut-kedut kekesalan di kepalanya.

Mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk lalu saling bertatapan dengan tatapan iblis nan menyeramkan. Seakan ada petir berbunyi saat mereka masih bertatapan kesal. Tenten dan Temari sweatdrop melihatnya sedangkan Matsuri dan Hinata mencoba menenangkan mereka. Apalagi tingkah Sakura dan Ino dilihat oleh banyak mahasiswa yang sedang duduk disana.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini nggak malu apa diliatin mahasiswa lain," ucap Matsuri menarik Sakura sedangkan Hinata menarik Ino. Tapi bukan Sakura dan Ino namanya kalau belum puas akan tatapan iblis mereka.

.

.

Naruto melewati pintu yang tersedia untuk menuju lapangan basket yang hanya dibatasi oleh jaring-jaring pembatas kantin. Lalu ia melihat 3 orang kakak tingkatnya sedang main basket. Ia mencari Sasuke dan teman-temannya lalu tak lama ia menemukan mereka sedang duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari ring basket.

"Hai bro, sendirian aja?" sapa Kiba pada Naruto. Mereka beradu tinju kecil lalu duduk bersebelahan. Di kursi itu juga ada Chouji, Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Ya begitulah. Belum main?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat permainan kakak tingkat mereka.

"Belum, tunggu para senpai itu pergi," jawab Chouji yang tak lupa mengunyah keripik kentang miliknya. Sifatnya memang tak berubah, padahal sudah 3 tahun tak bertemu, pikir Naruto.

Naruto melihat 3 orang kakak tingkatnya yang saling merebut bola. Dari penampilannya, Naruto seperti mengenal mereka. Ia memicingkan matanya lalu sedikit tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang sedang bermain itu. Mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna Sasori dan Deidara. Pantas saja Sasuke terlihat kesal saat kakaknya diteriaki oleh banyak wanita.

"Hei Itachi, aku ada kelas sekarang. Aku duluan ya." Sasori menghentikan permainannya lalu pergi dari lapangan basket diiringi dengan teriakan para Sasori fansgirl.

"Sasori-danna, tunggu!" Deidara sedikit panik lalu berlari mengejar Sasori. Dan sekarang hanyalah Itachi yang main sendiri.

Itachi mendatangi keenam pemuda itu, "Hai, ternyata kalian mau kuliah disini juga," sapa Itachi pada Sasuke serta teman-temannya.

"Hn, jangan sok keren kau," jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis. Sasuke mengambil alih bola basket dari Itachi lalu bermain sendirian. Itachi sedikit memberengut lalu mengalihkan pandangan.

"Hai, Naruto. Lama nggak ketemu," sapa Itachi pada Naruto.

"Ya, Itachi-nii. Kau di jurusan apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan ramah.

"Aku di Ekonomi. Kau dimana?"

"Komunikasi, soalnya aku suka broadcasting,"

"Oh, sama ya dengan Sasuke. Lagipula kau juga suka fotografi saat SMA dulu," Itachi mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, Naruto. Aku titip Sasuke padamu ya, anak itu 'kan jarang belajar," bisik Itachi.

"Aku dengar itu, Uchiha Itachi." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada kesal. "Hei kalian, ayo 3 on 3," ajak Sasuke pada 5 temannya.

Naruto menatap sinis Sasuke lalu beralih pada Itachi, "Cih, kalau dia bukan sahabatku saja, aku juga malas 1 fakultas dengannya. Lagipula kenapa dia nggak masuk fakultas yang sama denganmu sih?" Tanya Naruto pada Itachi.

"Sasuke pernah disuruh ayahku masuk jurusan bisnis internasional, tapi dia menolak mentah-mentah. Dia bilang ingin jadi broadcaster saja. Ayahku sempat marah tapi ibuku malah membelanya. Dasar anak paling kecil," jawab Itachi sinis.

"Aku mendengarnya lagi, Uchiha Itachi." Sahut Sasuke yang kini sedang berebut bola dengan Kiba. "Dan kau, usuratonkachi, cepat kesini,"

"Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan," gumam Naruto sebal dengan sifat Sasuke yang kelewat cool itu. "Itachi-nii, aku main dulu ya." Naruto pamit pada Itachi lalu segera merebut bola dari Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke ring.

"Mereka itu benar-benar nggak berubah," ucap Itachi lalu tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih saling berebut bola.

.

.

Di kantin sudah terlihat sepi. Beberapa mahasiswa pergi dari sana karena ada kuliah mendadak. Hanya tinggal beberapa mahasiswa baru serta mahasiswa yang masih menetap disana. Termasuk Ino, Temari, Tenten dan Matsuri.

Mereka berlima masih asik bercengkrama. Mereka sedang berflashback mengingat kenangan mereka saat SMA. Ada tawa, malu, sebal dan sedih. Hinata juga sudah menceritakan semuanya pada teman-temannya. Ino, Matsuri, Tenten dan Temari menghibur Hinata dan berhasil. Sudah banyak senyum yang Hinata keluarkan hari ini. Dan itu membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya lega.

Kini mereka sedang asik menonton video di laptop Sakura. Di video itu terlihat band 'CN. Blue' yang tengah konser menyanyikan lagu 'LOVE'. Sakura, Hinata, Matsuri dan Ino berteriak histeris melihat para personil CN. Blue. Sedangkan Temari dan Tenten tidak tertarik karena mereka lebih menyukai FT. Island dan mereka berdua juga sedang menonton video FT. Island berjudul Like a Birds yang ada di laptop Temari.

"Temari-chan, aku minta videonya dong. Hanabi lagi suka nih sama FT. Island," sahut Hinata saat melirik ada Lee Hong Ki, salah satu personil FT. Island yang sedang menyanyi.

"Oke, aku juga minta video CN. Blue ya," jawab Temari. Hinata mengangguk lalu memberikan flashdisk miliknya.

Di lapangan basket, Naruto serta 5 temannya sedang asik berebut bola. Mereka bermain 3 on 3. Tampak Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih berebut bola, sedangkan Kiba dan Chouji yang dibelakang mereka. Gaara dan Shimaru malah tak berbuat apa-apa.

"**Perhatian, kepada para calon mahasiswa baru Konoha University, pengumuman sudah dikeluarkan. Kalian bisa melihat hasilnya di mading atau bisa mengaksesnya di website resmi Konoha University. Arigatou."**

Beberapa calon mahasiswa baru mendengarnya. Tak terkecuali dengan 12 pemuda-pemudi alumni Konoha High School itu. Hinata serta teman-temannya langsung mematikan laptop mereka lalu keluar dari kantin. Sementara Naruto dan teman-temannya langsung menghentikan permainan lalu keluar dari lapangan basket. Mereka pergi ke mading untuk melihat pengumuman.

~oOo~

Mading yang terletak di dekat loket pendaftaran itu dipenuhi oleh banyak calon mahasiswa yang berdesak-desakkan untuk melihat hasil pengumuman. Parahnya, papan mading itu hanya tersedia 2 saja dan jaraknya pun berdekatan. Otomatis itu susah untuk dilihat dan harus berdesak-desakkan.

Tapi masih ada alternatif lain untuk melihat pengumuman yang lulus jadi mahasiswa. Di sekitar lorong kampus sampai loket nomor 3 pendaftaran, terdapat 5 komputer yang mirip seperti mesin ATM untuk mengakses website Konoha University. Dan karena yang mendaftar di kampus ini sangatlah ramai, otomatis harus mengantri panjang juga. Setiap komputer pasti dipenuhi oleh antrian panjang oleh calon mahasiswa.

Hinata dan Sakura geleng-geleng melihat antrian yang sangat ramai itu. Mereka bingung harus melihat pengumuman dimana. Kalau lewat mading harus berdesak-desakkan, tapi kalau lewat komputer harus mengantri panjang. Sebenarnya bisa saja menggunakan laptop/ponsel, mengingat koneksi Wifi di Konoha University sangatlah lancar. Tapi entah karena apa tiba-tiba jaringan Wifi disana sangatlah lambat, jadi banyak yang kesal harus melihat darimana.

"Haduh, ramai banget. Gimana nih, Hinata-chan? Mana Wifi nya lemot juga nih," Tanya Sakura bingung. Ia masih melihat sekitar mading atau komputer, mungkin ada yang antriannya tidak panjang. Tapi kenyataannya masih sangat panjang dan membingungkan.

"Ng, gimana kalau kita bagi tugas aja. Aku di komputer, kamu di mading, Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata sekedar mengusulkan. Karena tidak mungkin ia dan Sakura harus menunggu sampai berjam-jam, Hinata dan Sakura harus mengurus perlengkapan ospek.

"Yaudah deh, daripada nggak keburu." Sakura setuju lalu segera menuju ke mading kedua, dimana disana sudah tidak terlalu berdesak-desakkan.

Hinata melihat ke setiap komputer. Ia bingung karena disana antriannya masih sangat ramai. Lalu setelah itu ia melihat antrian di komputer ke 3 sudah tidak terlalu panjang. Hinata sedikit berlari untuk segera mengantri sebelum direbut oleh orang lain.

Hinata sudah mengantri di komputer nomor 3. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menunggu giliran dan inilah saatnya. Ia sedikit was-was mengingat standar nilai di Konoha University sangatlah tinggi, sedangkan nilai-nilai saat ia SMA tidak terlalu tinggi –menurutnya, padahal jelas-jelas Hinata ranking 3 se-sekolah dan ranking 2 se-jurusan IPA-. Ia juga melihat ekspresi orang-orang disekitarnya yang sudah melihat pengumuman. Ada yang gembira, ada pula yang sedih. Ada yang sampai jingkrak-jingkrak, ada pula yang sampai menangis. Hinata makin was-was dibuatnya.

Akhirnya Hinata mendapatkan giliran. Di komputer itu sudah tersedia berbagai kolom dan baris. Hinata mengetikkan namanya beserta nomor pendaftarannya. Lalu ia menunggu sejenak. Tak lama namanya keluar. Hinata membacanya sejenak dan senyum manis terukir di wajah cantiknya. Ia lulus ujian masuk Konoha University. Ia pun keluar dari kerumunan dengan senyum manis yang masih terukir.

"Kamu lulus ya?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara bass. Hinata menoleh lalu melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Namikaze.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata kikuk. "Ka-kamu lulus juga?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Iya, aku lulus. Jadi sekarang kita bakalan sering ketemu dong," jawab Naruto masih dengan senyumannya yang sangat menawan.

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto lalu diam-diam pergi ke tempat Sakura. Tapi Naruto malah mengikutinya.

"Ka-kamu mau apa?" Tanya Hinata tanpa menoleh ke Naruto. Ia masih mencari sosok Sakura.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu, berdua saja," jawab Naruto serius. "Aku butuh penjelasan darimu."

Hinata kaget. Naruto ingin bicara dengannya berdua saja. Padahal jelas-jelas Hinata sedang mencoba untuk menghindari pemuda itu. Tapi kenapa ia harus 1 kampus dengannya?

"Apa yang harus dijelasin?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku ingin dengar semuanya. Alasanmu memutuskanku, meninggalkanku tanpa kabar selama 3 tahun dan sekarang mencoba menjauhiku. Padahal aku sudah menunggumu selama ini, Hime."

Kenapa? Kenapa harus dengan seperti itu? Kenapa harus memanggilku seperti itu?

"Aku merindukan semuanya. Semua kisah kita. Aku ingin aku dan kamu jadi kita lagi,"

"Nggak, aku nggak bisa," jawab Hinata lalu menoleh ke Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto. "Aku rasa menghindarimu adalah keputusan yang tepat."

"Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Apa selama kita pacaran, aku buat salah sama kamu? Jawab aku, Hime."

"Kamu nggak salah. Aku yang salah," jawab Hinata dengan nada sedih. "Aku salah sudah menyayangimu selama hidupku, pacaran denganmu selama kita SMA, dan meninggalkanmu sampai saat ini. Aku salah sudah punya perasaan ini padamu, Naruto-kun," lanjutnya dengan menunduk.

Naruto mendekati Hinata dan memang gadis itu terlihat menangis. "Kenapa harus kamu yang bersalah?" tanyanya sambil mencoba menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Karena mencintaimu adalah kesalahan terbesar bagiku," jawab Hinata lalu menepis tangan Naruto pelan dan berlari pergi.

"Hinata-chan!"

.

Naruto mengejar Hinata yang masih terus berlari. Orang-orang melihat ke arah mereka. Naruto tak peduli dan terus mengejar Hinata yang sedari tadi masih menangis.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia masih terisak. Hatinya terasa perih ketika mengatakan kata-kata itu pada Naruto. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus bicara begitu meski harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kalau kamu menghindar terus, kamu seperti pengecut, Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto yang sudah berjarak dekat dengan Hinata.

"Tapi inilah yang harus kulakukan, Naruto-kun!" jawab Hinata kantang. Ia menoleh ke Naruto. "Dan aku rela mengorbankan perasaanku ini demi menjauh darimu,"

"Keputusanmu itu salah, Hinata-chan," balas Naruto. "Kamu mengorbankan perasaanmu, itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku tau kita memang nggak diizinin bersama, tapi kamu lebih salah akan itu,"

"Kamu nggak ngerti, Naruto-kun! Kamu nggak ngerti apa yang aku rasain!" Hinata sedikit berteriak. "Saat aku putusin kamu, hati aku hancur. Dan saat aku harus diasingkan ke Paris, aku makin hancur. Aku sangat bersalah harus meninggalkanmu selama ini. Dan kalau aku tiba-tiba datang lalu memohon padamu, aku udah nggak pantas lagi. Keputusanku sekarang adalah yang paling tepat. Jadi kumohon," Hinata mengatakannya sambil terisak. Hatinya makin perih ketika harus mengatakannya didepan Naruto.

"Mencintaimu adalah kesalahan terbesar bagiku." Ucap Hinata sekali lagi dengan suara pelan. Ia kini berjalan lunglai meninggalkan Naruto. Tampak Sakura juga mendatanginya dan segera memapah Hinata.

Naruto sangat frustasi sekarang. Keinginannya untuk mengembalikan semua kisahnya bersama Hinata sangatlah sulit. Hinata tak ingin bertemu dengannya dan ingin melupakannya. Naruto mengacak rambutnya dan sedikit berteriak.

"Gomen ne, Hinata-chan…"

_To be continued_…

.

**Chaki No Utau, Out~**


	5. Dia

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Semua yang hilang takkan sepenuhnya hilang. Bisa saja semua itu akan muncul lagi. Namun prosesnya tidak mudah. Mampukah Naruto dan Hinata mengembalikan kisah mereka?

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy

Pairing: Naruto U./Hinata H.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo's, minim describe, bahasa kadang baku kadang nggak, ada selipan lagu etc

Nb: _"Blablabla" pembicaraan di telpon_

Gak suka? Tinggal cancel/close kok repot xP

**Chaki no Utau, In~**

* * *

Kisah Kita

By: Chaki no Utau

Chapter 5: Dia

* * *

"Mencintaimu adalah kesalahan besar bagiku,"

"Aku rela mengorbankan perasaan ini demi kebaikan kita."

.

Konoha University masih dipenuhi oleh banyak calon mahasiswa yang sedang melihat pengumuman. Ada yang melihat di mading, ada juga yang melihat di komputer. Tapi antrian itu sudah tak ramai lagi karena banyak yang sudah memakai laptop/ponsel mereka untuk mengakses situs web kampus ternama ini. Tidak lama setelah kejadian tadi, entah kenapa sinyal Wi-Fi disana sudah kembali lancar.

Mengingat kejadian barusan, Naruto masih tak habis fikir. Ia bingung, tentu saja. Kenapa Hinata harus memilih keputusan itu, padahal Naruto tau dari tatapan mata Hinata, gadis itu sangat merindukannya. Tapi keputusan salah itu telah diucapkan dan Hinata juga sudah pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Naruto yang masing diam dan frustasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Kita disuruh kumpul di gedung fakultas komunikasi sekarang," Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dari belakang.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Naruto lesu lalu berjalan ke arah lain.

.

.

"OSPEK diadakan 2 minggu lagi. Diharapkan pada kalian untuk membawa perlengkapan yang sudah kami tentukan, mengerti?"

"Siap, mengerti."

"Bagus, sekarang boleh bubar."

Setelah satu persatu dari kakak senior itu bubar, para mahasiswa baru yang sudah diterima di Konoha University fakultas kedokteran ini langsung membubarkan diri. Tadi mereka tengah diberikan pengarahan mengenai OSPEK yang akan diselenggarakan 2 minggu lagi. Banyak dari mahasiswa baru itu masih bertanya pada yang lain, atau hanya sekedar berkenalan dan mengobrol.

"Hinata-chan, setelah ini 'kan nggak ada kegiatan lagi, gimana kalau kita ke mall saja?" ajak Sakura yang masih memapah Hinata.

"Um, yaudah. Kebetulan aku juga mau ke toko buku," Hinata mengangguk setuju lalu berjalan bersama Sakura.

Diluar dugaan, saat Hinata dan Sakura lewat, mereka melihat Naruto yang jalan tertunduk. Ada juga Kiba dan Sasuke yang mencoba menghiburnya. Tatapan Hinata seketika sendu. Ia berjalan lebih dulu dan Sakura mengejarnya. Tampak juga Sasuke yang melihat Sakura lalu akhirnya ia ditarik Kiba pergi.

~oOo~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Jalan-jalan umum di Konoha City masih tampak dipenuhi banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Memang jam segini adalah jam pulang kerja dan membuat sedikit kemacetan terjadi.

Hinata dan Sakura sudah selesai berbelanja. Mereka tampak membawa banyak belanjaan –Hinata hanya bawa 2 plastik sedangkan Sakura lebih dari 5 tas-. Mereka tampak bersenda gurau sebelum akhirnya Hinata sudah ditunggu Neji dan Sakura sudah ditunggu Sasuke. Mereka bercipika-cipiki sebentar lalu berpisah.

"Banyak banget belanjanya," ucap Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura yang sibuk membawa banyak belanjaannya. Sasuke membantu Sakura memasukkan belanjaannya kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Hehe, namanya juga cewe," balas Sakura tertawa ringan. "Oh ya, Sasuke-kun. Boleh aku bicara sebentar?"

"Hm, apa?"

"Tentang Naruto dan Hinata-chan. Aku rasa mereka sedang ada masalah. Aku dan teman-teman yang lain tadi juga sempat melihat pertengkaran mereka di mading tadi," kata Sakura yang sudah berada didalam mobil dan duduk disamping kekasihnya itu.

"Aku juga melihatnya, dengan Kiba dan Chouji juga," balas Sasuke singkat lalu focus menyetir mobil.

"Aku kasihan melihat Hinata-chan. Naruto juga kelihatan frustasi gitu. Tadi aku sempat minta Hinata-chan cerita tapi dia gak mau. Naruto gimana?"

"Sama saja. Tadi dia disuruh kumpul sebentar, dia malah pergi ke taman belakang kampus. Tapi dia tetap kumpul sih,"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia melihat mobil Neji yang berada didepan berbelok ke kanan. Ia tampak berfikir.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedikit aneh melihat Sakura diam.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke hanya 'oh' lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

.

.

Perjalanan yang kurang lebih memakan waktu sekitar 25 menit itu sedikit membuat Hinata tertidur di mobil. Dan sekarang Hinata dan Neji sudah memasuki kawasan rumah mereka. Setelah Neji membangunkan Hinata, mereka berdua turun dari mobil.

"Tadaima." Ucap Hinata lalu menguap sedikit. Ia melihat ayahnya sedang bermain shogi dengan Konohamaru, sedangkan Hanabi dan Moegi terlihat sedang bersantai di ayunan depan rumah mereka.

"Okaeri," jawab Hiashi sejenak. "Kau kalah, Konohamaru." Lanjutnya setelah meletakkan bidaknya.

"Yah, kalah lagi," Konohamaru tampak sebal. "Oh, Hinata-nee sudah pulang,"

"Ah, iya," jawab Hinata setelah bersalaman dengan ayahnya. "Otou-san, aku langsung ke kamar ya."

.

.

Hinata melempar tasnya sembarangan. Ia melepas ikatan rambutnya lalu segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Tangannya terlipat ke atas menumpu kepalanya. Pandangan matanya lurus ke langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya masih memutarkan kejadian yang ada di kampus tadi.

"Apa aku pengecut? Apa keputusanku salah?" gumam Hinata pelan. Ia mengingat saat ia bertengkar dengan Naruto di kampus tadi siang. Kata-kata Naruto tadi masih teringat di kepalanya.

Tes

Air matanya jatuh lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata menangis. Yang jelas air matanya masih mengalir deras.

Hinata segera mengusap air matanya. Tapi buliran-buliran bening itu masih menetes tanpa henti. Hinata pun mengambil bantal yang ada disampingnya lalu menutupkan ke wajahnya. Ia juga masih sesenggukan bahkan sedikit berteriak.

~oOo~

Tiga bulan telah berlalu. Konoha University sudah menjalani tahun ajaran baru. OSPEK telah dilakukan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Upacara janji mahasiswa bagi mahasiswa tingkat 1 telah dilakukan. Dan bulan ini telah memasuki ujian praktikum pertama bagi mahasiswa tingkat 1.

Ujian praktikum pertama hampir mirip dengan ujian tengah semester bagi pelajar sekolah dasar ataupun sekolah menengah. Pelaksanaannya selama seminggu. Tapi ujian praktikum pertama ini masih dibawah bimbingan kakak tingkat. Di Konoha University, para mahasiswa tingkat 1 diwajibkan mempunyai 1 mentor untuk membimbing mereka demi menghadapi ujian ini. Mentor tersebut merupakan para mahasiswa tingkat 2 atau tingkat 3 di fakultas yang sama. Hampir setiap fakultas sudah melakukan ujian praktikum pertama. Hanya tinggal 2 fakultas lagi yang belum melakukannya, yaitu fakultas komunikasi dan fakultas kedokteran.

Setting cerita telah beralih ke taman belakang kampus. Disana sudah dipenuhi oleh para mahasiswa tingkat 1 fakultas komunikasi dan kedokteran yang sedang memohon pada kakak tingkat mereka. Ada juga yang tengah dibimbing di bawah pohon sakura.

"Hah, dasar Ino pig itu. Diminta jadi mentor saja susahnya minta ampun," keluh Sakura yang saat ini tengah bersantai dengan Hinata di dekat danau. Selain ditumbuhi oleh beberapa pohon Sakura, taman belakang ini juga memiliki danau buatan yang sangat indah. Banyak dari mahasiswa kampus yang datang kesini untuk memberi makan ikan ataupun bersantai menunggu matahari terbenam.

"Hihi, tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Dia 'kan kakak tingkat kita. Pasti dia juga memiliki kesibukan makanya susah untuk diminta," balas Hinata sedikit terkikik geli.

"Yayaya, aku mengerti itu." Sakura hanya mendengus sebal mendengar 'pembelaan' dari Hinata. "Kau sendiri sudah punya mentor, Hinata-chan?"

"Um," Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Mentorku Ryuuzetsu-senpai."

"HEEE?" Sakura sedikit memekik, membuat Hinata heran. "Kau serius kalau dia mentormu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk beberapa gadis yang merupakan mahasiswi tingkat 3 fakultas kedokteran sedang berjalan dari arah lapangan. Tampak gadis berambut putih panjang dengan mata seperti rinnegan sedang mendengar curhatan temannya.

"Iya, ada yang salah?" Hinata bertanya balik.

"U-um, kau tak tau ya," Sakura mengecilkan volume suaranya. Ia mendekat pada Hinata lalu berbisik, "Dia itu kakak tingkat yang sangat perfeksionis. Kudengar dari Ino juga, waktu dia tingkat 1, dia juga meminta Ryuuzetsu-senpai untuk jadi mentornya. Dan Ino serasa di-romusha karena selalu disuruh mengulang."

"Oh itu," Hinata hanya ber'oh'. "Tidak masalah kalau aku diperlakukan seperti itu, yang penting waktu ujian praktikum pertama nanti aku nggak disuruh magang dengan dosen," Hinata menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Kau ini tenang sekali ya," Sakura sedikit sweatdrop melihat tingkah tenang Hinata. Tapi yah mau diapakan lagi? Meski dihadapi dengan monster saja, Hinata masih saja tenang dan calm.

Disaat Sakura dan Hinata masih bersenda gurau, tiba-tiba gadis bernama Ryuuzetsu itu mendatangi mereka. Sakura sedikit keringat dingin karena Ryuuzetsu datang dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan biasa-tapi-mencekam.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata 'kan?" Tanya Ryuuzetsu menunjuk Hinata.

"Ha'i. Ada apa, senpai?" jawab Hinata lalu balik bertanya.

"Besok pagi jam 9, kalau tak ada kuliah, kau menemuiku di perpustakaan. Kita akan memulai bimbingan. Untuk keperluan selanjutnya, nanti kau tinggal mengirim pesan ke nomorku," jelas Ryuuzetsu untuk membuat janji pada Hinata.

"Oh, ha'i. Kebetulan besok pagi aku memang nggak ada kuliah. Arigatou, senpai," Hinata mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum. Ryuuzetsu tidak merespon apapun lalu pergi dari tempat Sakura dan Hinata.

"Dia dingin banget," ujar Sakura setelah memastikan Ryuuzetsu telah menjauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. "Yah, aku harap kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik, Hinata-chan,"

"Hehe, arigatou, Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata tersenyum manis. Sakura membalasnya lalu mereka kembali bercerita banyak hal.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke berada tidak jauh dari danau. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon Sakura ketiga dari arah pintu masuk. Mereka sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Sasuke yang masih membaca buku dan Naruto yang mengutak-atik kamera DSLR miliknya.

"Hoi, teme," panggil Naruto. "Jadi mentormu untuk UPP ini siapa?" tanyanya.

"Sasori," jawab Sasuke lalu menghela nafas. "Cih, dasar Itachi itu. Aku bilang biar kucari sendiri mentor itu tapi malah dia yang mencarikanku," sebalnya.

"Loh, bagus dong. Kau 'kan jadi nggak repot cari. Bersyukur kau dicarikan kakakmu,"

Sasuke mendelik tajam, "Aku bukan anak kecil yang selalu minta bantuan, usuratonkachi,"

Naruto sedikit ketakutan lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke kamera DSLR nya. Pemuda itu mengutak-atik sebentar dan ketika melihat sebuah foto, ia malah terdiam. Membuat sahabat disampingnya ini heran.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke, tapi Naruto tak menjawab. Sasuke melihat kamera milik Naruto. "Kau merindukannya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, tapi sejak 3 bulan lalu dia masih menjauhiku," jawab Naruto dengan tatapan sendu melihat kameranya.

Yang dilihat Naruto adalah foto kenangannya bersama Hinata 3 tahun lalu. Foto itu masih tersimpan di kameranya. Foto itu diambil saat mereka mengadakan graduation party di pantai. Tampak pose mereka yang kompak dan romantis. Awalnya Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, tapi setelah tahu kenyataan yang ia alami 3 bulan terakhir ini, ia malah tersenyum kecut.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau masih menyayanginya, kau harus berusaha buat mendapatkan hatinya lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit menyenggol siku Naruto. Lalu ia memasukkan buku-buku dalam tasnya dan berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Jalan dengan Sakura, kita ngga ada kuliah 'kan? Dah." Jawab Sasuke lalu melengos pergi.

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menjauh sambil menelpon. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitarnya dan tampak banyak pasangan muda-mudi. Daripada sendirian, akhirnya Naruto mengalungkan kameranya lalu membawa tas dan berniat pergi dari taman belakang kampus, tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Menampakkan nama 'Deidara-nii' di layar ponsel.

_"Moshi-moshi?"_

_"Yo, Naruto. Besok kita mulai belajar ya, jam 9 pagi kau ada kuliah ngga?"_

_"Kayaknya ngga ada,"_

_"Oke, kalau gitu besok kutunggu jam segitu di perpustakaan,"_

_"He? Kenapa ngga hari ini saja? Dan kenapa harus di perpustakaan?"_

_"Hari ini aku sibuk. Soalnya aku juga mau belajar buat ujian. Sudahlah, yang penting kau datang dan jangan ngaret, ok?"_

_"Siap."_

Tuut Tuut

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan melewati lapangan. Tampak ia melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang bermain basket dan beberapa mahasiswi yang berteriak kesenangan. Ia sedikit memicingkan mata dan melihat Sasori, Deidara, Itachi dan Obito sedang bermain basket.

"Cih, katanya sibuk tapi malah main disini," dumel Naruto sebal begitu melihat Deidara yang baru memasukkan bola kedalam ring dan disambut teriakkan histeris para fansgirlnya.

Disisi lain, Hinata yang tengah makan dengan Ino melihat sosok Naruto yang masih berdiri melihat ke arah lapangan. Hinata akui, ia sedikit rindu dengan Naruto, karena sejak kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu, Hinata dan Naruto tak bertemu. Meski 1 kampus, tapi kesibukan masing-masing membuatnya jarang melihat Naruto. Terakhir juga ia melihat Naruto sedang bermain gitar dengan Sasuke dan Kiba di taman belakang kampus 1 bulan lalu.

"Hinata-chan, kau mendengarkanku ngga sih?" tanya Ino sedikit kesal ketika melihat Hinata yang melamun.

"E-eh, i-iya kok, Ino-chan." jawab Hinata lalu menggaruk kepalanya, "Ano, tadi kita sampai mana?"

"Tadi sampai... Oh ya, kemarin Sai juga berlaku romantis padaku. Ah, aku makin jatuh hati padanya," jawab Ino dengan berbunga-bunga.

Hinata hanya mengangguk saja, padahal ia tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Ino yang selalu berubah-ubah. Ia lebih memilih melihat ke tempat Naruto berdiri, dan sekarang sudah tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hinata menghela nafas pelan.

"Jadi setelah dia memberi bunga padaku, dia menya- Hinata-chan!" Ino makin protes karena Hinata masih tak mendengarkan ocehannya.

"Ah, ehehe, go-gomen. Aku dengar kok, teruskan saja," jawab Hinata dengan nada panik.

"Huh, aku tahu kau ngga dengar. Daritadi kau melihat siapa sih?" tanya Ino penasaran.

**Blush**

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa!" jawab Hinata cepat. Wajahnya yang memerah membuat Ino menunjukkan seringai, "Aku ngga melihat siapapun, Ino-chan,"

"Bohong, tadi aku melihat Naruto berdiri disana," balas Ino masih dengan seringaiannya. "Jadi ceritanya ada yang kangen setelah bertengkar 3 bulan lalu nih,"

Hinata dengan cepat menutup mulut Ino, "U-uh, jangan buat aku malu disini, Ino-chan," rengek Hinata.

Ino melepas tangan Hinata dari mulutnya, "Iya-iya. Tapi kenapa sih sampai sekarang kalian belum maafan juga. Maksudku gini, kau dan Naruto 'kan bertengkar dan sampai sekarang ngga pernah ngobrol. Aku juga bingung sih dengan pertengkaran kalian waktu itu, siapa sih yang salah?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku yang salah," jawab Hinata dengan nada sedih. "Waktu itu aku bilang rela mengorbankan perasaan ini demi kebaikan kami, tapi nyatanya aku malah ngga bisa lupain dia. Sampai sekarang, aku masih bingung apa yang harus kulakukan," lanjutnya lesu.

"Berarti kau masih sayang dong dengannya?"

**Blush**

Perkataan Ino tadi sukses membuat wajahnya kembali memerah. Tapi benar juga apa yang dikatakan gadis yang sudah menjadi kakak tingkatnya itu, jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya, Hinata masih sangat menyayanginya. Tapi karena ayahnya, Hinata masih menutupi semuanya.

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan. Kalau kau masih sayang dengannya, kau bisa mengajaknya ngobrol duluan. Aku yakin, Naruto juga masih menyayangimu," saran Ino sangatlah tepat.

"Tapi, Ino-chan. Teori itu kadang ngga sesuai dengan praktek. Sebenarnya aku mau melakukannya, tapi... Bagaimana kalau Neji nii-san tau? Bagaimana kalau Neji nii-san bilang ke Ayah?" Hinata makin frustasi memikirkannya. Ia sedikit mengacak rambutnya.

"Yasudah, kita tinggal menunggu saja," jawab Ino lalu menghirup cappuccino di tangannya. "Tenang saja, aku bisa membujuk kakakmu yang aneh itu, aku yakin Neji ngga akan sebebal ayahmu kok," lanjutnya dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

Hinata tidak yakin dengan perkataan Ino, tapi satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman, membalas senyuman sahabatnya.

~oOo~

CKREK

Naruto melihat hasil fotonya. Ia mendengus sebal karena hasilnya masih belum maksimal. Padahal sudah berkali-kali ia memotret beberapa ruangan yang ada di gedung fakultas kedokteran, tapi belum mendapatkan hasil yang bagus.

Naruto tengah diminta tolong Iruka-sensei untuk memotet beberapa ruangan di gedung fakultas kedokteran. Alasannya sih karena untuk diserahkan ke rektor univeritas, mengingat beberapa ruangan tersebut sudah direnovasi 1 bulan lalu. Kebetulan Naruto juga tidak ada kuliah seharian ini, jadi ia menyetujui permintaan Iruka-sensei.

Pemuda bersurai pirang ini sudah mendapatkan 4 foto ruangan yang sesuai, yaitu ruang apotik, ruang kesehatan, laboratorium dan aula. Tinggal 3 ruangan lagi, yaitu ruang praktikum, kelas Kakashi-sensei dan kelas Kurenai-sensei. Kini Naruto berjalan ke arah kelas Kakashi-sensei yang kebetulan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sambil mengecek foto-foto tadi, Naruto memasuki ruang kelas Kakashi-sensei. Terlihat sepi, pikirnya. Tidak menunggu lama lagi, Naruto langsung memotret bebeapa sudut ruangan itu. Naruto melihat hasilnya dan tersenyum senang karena ia tak perlu menulang lgi. Naruto pun berniat keluar dari kelas itu, tapi begitu sampai di pintu, ia nyaris menabrak seseorang dan kaget melihat siapa orang itu.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?"

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Keduanya saling kaget lalu bertemu pandang. Naruto melihat penampilan Hinata yang sang ini memakai printed tee dengan kemeja oversize lavender dan celana jeans. Rambutnya ia gerai dan poni rambutnya diberi jepit. Hinata juga melihat penampilan Naruto yang siang ini memakai t-shirt putih polos dengan corduray shirt coklat dan celana chino coklat. Mereka masih memandang satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya sadar akan deheman seseorang.

"EHM,"

Keduanya kaget dan sedikit menghindar. Hinata pun masuk ke kelas dan dibelakangnya ada Kakashi-sensei.

"Sedang apa kau menghalangi jalan?" tanyanya datar.

"E-eh, eto, tadi aku diminta tolong memotret kelas sensei," jawab Naruto bingung.

Kakashi-sensei menatap Naruto dan melihat tak ada kebohongan dimatanya. Ia pun berjalan masuk dan duduk di kursinya. Sedangkan Naruto melihat dari arah jendela. Tampak Hinata yang menyerahkan hasil kerjanya. Naruto berpikir, ternyata Hinata tengah konsul dengan dosen itu. Naruto juga masih terpana akan Hnata, meski pertemuan mereka terasa singkat dan canggung.

"Kau ngapain disini?" tanya seseorang pada Naruto. Tapi pemuda itu malah tak mendapat jawaban. Ia pun melihat ke jendela dan langsung menyeringai jahil.

Tuk

"Aw!" ucap Naruto kesakitan. Ia melihat siapa yang melemparnya dengan batu dan ternyata orang itu adalah Kiba Inuzuka. "Ngapain kau disini? Mengganggu saja,"

"Habis kau ngga jawab pertanyaanku," jawab Kiba nyengir. "Aku disuruh Iruka-sensei mencarimu. Katanya kau cukup foto sampai sini saja, soalnya foto ang lain sudah ketemu," lanjutnya.

"Oke," Naruto mengangguk lalu kembali mengintip.

"Ngapain kau mengintip Hinata?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Ngga apa-apa, sudah lama aku ngga melakukan ini," jawab Naruto senang. Dengan jawaban seperti itu, otomatis Kiba kembali menyeringai.

"Kalau kangen itu bilang sama dia, jangan ngintip. Kau ini kayak Jiraiya jii-san saja," ejek Kiba dan menyenggol siku Naruto.

Blush

Wajah Naruto memerah begitu dibilang seperti itu. Ia akui ia rindu dengan Hinata, soalnya sudah lama tak melihat gadis itu setelah pertengkaran 3 bulan lalu. Dan ia juga buru-buru membantah omongan Kiba, "Kau ini,"

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Daripada mengintip, mending kita main basket saja, lapangan sudah kosong nih," ajak Kiba semangat.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku juga akan mengalahkanmu," jawab Naruto setuju lalu berlari duluan.

"Kau ini!"

.

.

.

"Katamu lapangan kosong, dasar," ucap Naruto sebal begitu melihat lapangan masih dipenuhi orang.

"Aku ngga tau, padahal tadi lapangan benar-benar kosong," balas Kiba bingung.

Tampak mahasiswa tingkat 3 disana sedang bertanding dengan mahasiswa tingkat 2. Tapi anehnya, ada Sasuke disana. Apa dia dipaksa mengisi kekosongan Pein yang kebetulan sedang dimarahi habis-habisan dengan Konan. Lalu Kiba pun menarik Naruto duduk di kursi.

"Yasudah, kita nunggu saja," ucap Kiba lalu melihat ke lapangan.

**Blass**

Sasuke berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring dan disambut dengan teriakkan para mahasiswi yang ada di kantin maupun di lapangan. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung membuang muka dan melihat ke arah lain. Tepat saja, ia melihat Hinata dengan Sakura.

Merasa melihat Naruto melamun, Kiba kembali mengejek, "Samperin gih,"

"Ka-kau ini," Naruto terlihat salah tingkah.

"Habis aku geregetan melihatmu kayak gitu," balas Kiba lalu tertawa.

"Yayaya, bagus sekali kau menertawakanku, Inuzuka Kiba," Naruto kesal lalu pergi sebentar memesan milkshake. Lalu kembali duduk disebelah Kiba sambil meminumnya.

Naruto melihat ke tempat Pein yang masih dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Konan. Ia geleng-geleng melihat nasib kakak sepupunya itu. Padahal ia berpikir Konan itu gadis pendiam dan manis seperti Hinata. Tapi begitu melihat Konan seperti ini, Naruto malah merinding sendiri karena seketika ia mengingat ibunya yang sedang marah.

"Oi, Shino sms nih, katanya KHS bakalan mengadakan reuni buat angkatan kita tanggal 15 nanti, kau ikut ngga?" tanya Kiba sambil menyenggol siku Naruto.

"Reuni? Boleh, jam berapa?" jawab Naruto yang masih memandangi Hinata dan balik bertanya.

"Jam 7 malam, aku numpang ya, motorku dipakai nih," pinta Kiba setelah menutup ponselnya dan menunjukkan puppy eyes miliknya.

Naruto menoleh ke Kiba dan menggeleng, "Enak saja, lagipula aku juga ngga tau mau bawa motor atau dengan Sasuke. Dan berhenti memasang tatapan menjijikkan itu," sebalnya.

"Ayolah, kawan. Sekali ini saja," pinta Kiba masih dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Oke-oke," jawab Naruto sebal.

"Sip. Oh ya, kata Shino juga band kita disuruh tampil disana. Gimana?"

"Memang mau nyanyi lagu apa?"

"Lagunya Flower Flower. Itu loh, band nya YUI. Bagus kok, nanti aku kirim lagunya,"

"Baiklah,"

"Dan lagu itu cocok buatmu loh, hahaha,"

"Kau ini,"

Disaat Kiba dan Naruto masih mengobrol, tiba-tiba ponsel Kiba berdering lagi. Kiba minggir sebentar lalu mengangkat telpon. Sedangkan Naruto masih saja memandang Hinata.

'Sepertinya aku memang ngga akan bisa move on darimu, Hinata-chan' pikirnya dalam hati dan tersenyum tulus pada Hinata.

.

_To Be Continued..._

_._

**Chaki no Utau, Out~**


	6. Rasa Ini

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Semua yang hilang takkan sepenuhnya hilang. Bisa saja semua itu akan muncul lagi. Namun prosesnya tidak mudah. Mampukah Naruto dan Hinata mengembalikan kisah mereka?

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy

Pairing: Naruto U./Hinata H.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo's, minim describe, bahasa kadang baku kadang nggak, ada selipan lagu etc

a/n: hai! terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini. kali ini berhubung modem ditinggal, chaki bisa apdet cepet xD

oh ya, makasih buat yang udah review. terus review lagi ya biar cepet apdet ^^

sekedar informasi nih, nanti kan di chap 6 ini ada akun twitter, nah akun twitternya cuma dibuat-buat saya, hehe. Enjoy the story!

Gak suka? Tinggal cancel/close kok repot xP

**Chaki no Utau, In~**

.

* * *

Kisah Kita

By: Chaki no Utau

Chapter 6: Rasa Ini

* * *

.

Kantin Konoha University memang tak pernah sepi dari para mahasiswa. Setiap jam, pasti saja bakalan ramai dan kursi penuh. Wajar saja karena kantin ini cuma satu-satunya di kampus ini. Ditambah lagi karena didepan kantin adalah lapangan basket yang sering diisi para mahasiswa bermain, menambah alasan kenapa tempat ini tak pernah sepi dari para penghuni kampus terkenal ini.

Naruto masih disana. Memerhatikan Hinata yang tampak ceria bersama Sakura dan Ino. 2 gadis itu tertawa riang dan bercerita banyak hal. Naruto suka melihat Hinata ceria seperti ini. Tak ada air mata, yang ada hanya senyum dan tawa. Hinata memang terlihat cantik kalau ceria, pikirnya. Ia jadi ingat waktu SMA dulu juga sering memerhatikan Hinata seperti ini. Dan inilah dejavu.

"Hoi," panggil Kiba setelah selesai menerima telpon dari pacarnya. Ia memergoki Naruto yang lagi-lagi memerhatikan Hinata. Ide jahil pun muncul dari benaknya. Kali ini ia melempar Naruto dengan batu yang entah didapat dari mana.

Tuk

"Aduh!" pekik Naruto dengan suara sedikit keras. Otomatis orang-orang di kantin, termasuk Hinata, menoleh ke arahnya. Naruto menoleh ke sebelahnya dan mendapat Kiba yang tertawa cekikikan, "Ugh, kau ini!"

"Hahaha, habis kau itu ngapain sih melihat Hinata terus. Kalau kangen, samperin gih," balas Kiba lalu tertawa lagi.

**Blush**

Wajah Naruto memerah. Hinata pun demikian. Mahasiswa lain pada menertawakan Naruto dan men-ciye-ciye-kan Hinata.

"Ki-Kiba, kau ini benar-benar!" Naruto yang makin salah tingkah langsung mengejar Kiba. Kiba berlari dan masih tertawa puas.

Suasana kembali kondusif. Hinata masih salah tingkah akibat ucapan Kiba. Sakura dan Ino yang ada disebelahnya masih tertawa geli.

"Ternyata perkiraanku ngga salah ya, Hinata-chan, hahaha." Tawa Sakura sambil mencolek lengan Hinata.

"Jadi benar 'kan perkataanku, Naruto itu kangen padamu setelah 3 bulan lalu, hahaha." Ino masih mengejek Hinata dan menyenggol sikunya.

"U-uh, kalian, berhentilah tertawa." Sebal Hinata masih dengan wajah merah padam. Bagaimana tidak, sudah dikata seperti itu oleh Kiba, ada buktinya kalau Naruto memang memerhatikannya dan 2 sahabatnya ini malah makin mengejeknya. Sudah pasti Hinata kalah telak.

.

.

Sore telah datang. Hinata yang baru saja selesai kuliah, keluar dari kelas bersama Sakura. Mereka berbicara mengenai mata kuliah yang tadi mereka jalani. Kejadian memalukan bagi Hinata tadi sudah dilupakan oleh Sakura. Jadi Hinata bisa menghelus dada untuk kali ini.

Mereka masih berbicara banyak hal, sampai akhirnya saat mereka sudah diluar gedung fakultas kedokteran, Sasuke melihat mereka. Sakura yang sudah ditunggu pacarnya, mau tak mau pamit meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata maklum lalu melambaikan tangan pada sahabatnya itu

Hinata berjalan keluar sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia tengah mengirim pesan pada Neji. Tapi selang beberapa menit, Neji membalas pesannya dan bilang kalau ia tak bisa menjemput Hinata karena ia masih menjalani praktek dirumah sakit. Hinata sedikit bingung lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik angkutan umum saja. Tapi kenyataannya saat ia memeriksa dompetnya, dompet itu sudah kosong. Hinata makin bingung harus naik apa untuk pulang. Mana mungkin ia mau berjalan kaki, sedangkan jarak kampus ke rumahnya itu 2 kilometer.

Hinata berdiri di depan lorong kampus sambil mengirim pesan pada Sasame yang kebetulan masih ada di kampus. Sambil menunggu balasan dari Sasame, tiba-tiba klakson motor berbunyi di depannya. Hinata menoleh dan melihat kalau Naruto yang menaiki motor sport itu.

"Hinata-chan, belum pulang ya?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah turun dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata gugup. Kegugupannya kembali muncul mengingat tadi siang ia juga bertemu dengan Naruto didepan kelas Kakashi-sensei.

"Oh," Naruto menjawab singkat. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu berkata ragu, "Mau kuantar pulang?"

Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar tawaran Naruto. Ia bingung harus menerima tawaran itu atau tidak. Tapi kalau ia tidak menerima, ia makin bingung harus pulang dengan siapa.

Hinata berpikir sejenak lalu menjawabnya, "Ba-baiklah," jawabnya ragu. Sedikit keraguan masih ada di benak gadis ini.

Naruto terlihat sumringah, "Kalau begitu, ayo," ajak Naruto lalu menaiki motor sport miliknya. Hinata yang tampak masih ragu akhirnya menaiki motor itu dan mereka pergi dari area kampus Konoha.

.

Sepanjang jalan, Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam. Mereja tak membicarakan apapun, tapi raut wajah mereka tampak senang. Wajar saja, setelah kejadian 3 bulan lalu, keduanya (atau lebih tepatnya Hinata) saling menjauh. Naruto yang biasanya sangat berisik, kali ini lebih banyak diam karena ia takut mengganggu Hinata. Sementara Hinata sangat gugup, apalagi disaat ia disuruh memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan alasan keselamatan.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit di perjalanan, tapi mereka belum sampai juga di rumah Hinata. Apa Naruto sengaja memperlambat kecepatan motornya agar bisa lama dipeluk Hinata? Siapa tahu. Hinata sih tak komentar apapun, bahkan ia sekarang tertidur di punggung Naruto.

Dan akhirnya setelah genap 40 menit, keduanya sudah sampai di rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Terlihat sepi, makanya Naruto tidak buru-buru.

"Hinata-chan, sudah sampai," ujar Naruto setelah mematikan mesin motornya. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Ia menoleh dan mendapat Hinata tertidur di punggungnya. Tangan Hinata juga masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Naruto tak membuang kesempatan ini, ia mengusap tangan Hinata dan pada saat itulah Hinata terbangun.

"Ng?" gumam Hinata pelan. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya lalu diam sejenak. Tapi setelah menyadari kalau ia masih memeluk Naruto dan Naruto yang sedang mengusap tangannya, Hinata langsung sadar. "E-eh? Sudah sampai ya?" Hinata langsung turun dari motor Naruto.

"Iya, kelihatannya kau capek ya?" Tanya Naruto untuk sekedar basa basi, sekaligus ia juga menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"I-iya, ano… Arigatou sudah mengantarku pulang, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata sekaligus berterimakasih. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya dan itu membuat Naruto kembali nyengir.

"Douitta," balas Naruto sambil nyengir. Hinata masih tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya…

Cklek

Tampak pintu rumah itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Neji Hyuuga yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Dan ketika melihat ada adik sepupunya bersama Naruto, ia langsung sadar. "Hinata-sama? Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Neji berusaha menutupi kekagetannya.

"Go-gomen, jalanan memang macet tadi," jawab Hinata sedikit was-was, takut kalau ayahnya ada di rumah.

"Oh," Neji ber'oh' ria. "Naruto, arigatou ya sudah mengantar adikku pulang," Neji berterimakasih untuk pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun tak bertemu. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, tapi wajahnya juga tampak was-was.

"Ano, Nii-san, apa Otou-san ada dirumah?" Tanya Hinata penasaran dan masih was-was.

Neji tersenyum simpul, "Tenang saja, Hiashi-sama barusan pergi ke Tokyo. Katanya ada urusan bisnis," jawabnya. Otomatis Naruto dan Hinata menghelus dada.

Naruto menoleh ke Hinata lagi, "Aku pamit pulang ya, Hinata-chan, Neji," ucapnya lalu menaiki motornya.

"Ngga mau mampir, Na-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sambil memainkan telunjuknya. Neji hanya melihat mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Lain kali saja ya, nanti Kaa-chan ku marah karena aku pulang telat," Naruto menolak secara halus. Ia menghidupkan motornya.

"Um, baiklah. Sekali lagi, arigatou sudah mengantarku," ucap Hinata tersenyum lagi.

"Douitta, Hinata-chan. Neji, aku pulang ya," balas Naruto lalu tersenyum. Ia pamit pada Neji dan Neji hanya mengangguk. Ia pun pergi dari rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata memperhatikan Naruto sampai pemuda itu hilang di tikungan. Lalu ia berjalan dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Neji hanya tersenyum melihat adik sepupunya itu sudah ceria lagi.

.

.

"Tadaima!" teriak Naruto ketika sampai di rumahnya. Tampak Minato dan Sara yang tengah menonton di ruang depan, sedangkan Kushina memasak di dapur.

Mendengar teriakkan Naruto yang bahagia itu, 3 orang yang tengah beraktivitas tadi kini menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mereka melihat Naruto yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri dan sekarang akan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Naruto, ganti pakaianmu dan ikut makan!" seru Kushina yang kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

Minato masih bingung melihat ekspresi anaknya yang tidak biasa itu. Sedangkan Sara? Gadis berambut merah itu tidak peduli dan kembali menonton acara tv.

.

Naruto meletakkan tasnya di sembarang tempat dan segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Senyum kebahagiaan itu masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. Ia sangat senang karena Hinata sudah memaafkannya, meski secara tidak langsung.

Naruto mengambil I pod miliknya yang tergeletak di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Lalu mencari lagu yang pas untuknya kemudian menghubungkannya dengan speaker kecil miliknya. Lagu berbahasa Thailand yang sudah diterjemahkan itu diputar dan Naruto mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

_Mungkin lagu ini tidak terdengar merdu_  
_Bagiku lagu ini sangat berarti_  
_Setiap kata yang tertulis_

_Dari senyum yang kau berikan untukku_  
_Mendorong pena ini untuk menulis_  
_Dalam melodi yang kumainkan ini_

_Kamu tau hal yang akan kulakukan_

_Lagu yang kamu dengar, bukan aku yang menulisnya_  
_Aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya, sayangku_  
_Hanya dirimu seorang, ingatlah hanya dirimu_

_Lagu yang kamu dengar, bukan aku yang menulisnya_  
_Aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya, sayangku_  
_Hanya dirimu seorang, ingatlah hanya dirimu_  
_Hanya kamu_

* * *

"NARUTOOOOOOO~ BUKA PINTU DAN CEPAT MAKAN, BODOH!" teriak Kushina disela-sela Naruto mendengarkan lagu.

"Uh, iya, kaa-chan," jawab Naruto sambil mengusap telinganya. Ia segera ganti pakaiannya dan lagu yang ia dengarkan itu masih diputar. Naruto juga ikut menyanyikannya.

* * *

_Apa kau tau, semua itu berkat karenamu_

_Lagu yang kamu dengar, bukan aku yang menulisnya_  
_Aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya, sayangku_  
_Hanya dirimu seorang, ingatlah hanya dirimu_

_Lagu yang kamu dengar, bukan aku yang menulisnya_  
_Aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya, sayangku_  
_Hanya dirimu seorang, ingatlah hanya dirimu_  
_Hanya kamu_

_(Pleeng tee chun mai dai tang/Lagu yang tak pernah kutulis – The Arena version)_

* * *

Naruto selesai mengganti pakaian. T-shirt putih polos dengan celana pendek. Setelah mematikan Ipod beserta speakernya, Naruto keluar dari kamar sebelum ibunya kembali berteriak menyuruhnya makan.

.

.

Hinata yang tengah makan malam bersama Hanabi dan Neji masih belum bisa menghilangkan senyumnya. Dari awal makan sampai sekarang, Hinata makan malam masih dengan tersenyum. Hanabi heran melihatnya, sedangkan Neji terlihat biasa saja karena sudah tahu.

"Nee-chan kenapa? Kok senyum-senyum terus daritadi?" tanya Hanabi heran.

"Ngga apa-apa kok, Hanabi-chan," jawab Hinata masih dengan senyumannya. "Aku sudah selesai, aku ke kamar ya," lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"He?" Hanabi masih tidak mengerti dengan jawaban kakaknya itu. Sedangkan Neji masih makan dengan tenang.

.

Hinata duduk di kursinya lalu menghidupkan laptopnya. Setelah itu Hinata membuka twitter nya. Tampaklah timeline beserta twit dari teman-temannya. Hinata ikut mengetik sesuatu disana.

"Arigatou ya 3" hanya itu yang ia ketik lalu menekan enter. Dan twit itu langsung muncul di timeline nya. Sementara itu Hinata mengambil music boxnya dan menyetel lagu yang pas untuknya.

* * *

_Geureolri eobsdago anilkkeorago miteossjyo~ um_  
_ Naega geudae saranghandan imaldo andoejyo~ um_  
_ Gwaenchan jiltuilkkeorago naega oeroungabodago_  
_ Jashineul sokyeobwassjiman ije deoneun nan gamchulsuga eobsneungeolyo_

_ I think I love you_  
_ Geureongabwayo _  
_ Cause I miss you_  
_ Geudaeman eobseumyeon_

_ Nan amugeosdo moshago_  
_ Jakku saeng-gaknago_  
_ Ireongeol bomyeo amuraedo_

_ I'm falling for you_  
_ Nan molrassjiman now I need you_  
_ Eoneusaenga nae mam gipeungose_  
_ Aju keuge jarijapeun geudaeui moseupeul ijen boayo_

* * *

Tiba-tiba saat Hinata mengecek mention yang masuk, ada 1 mention baru. Hinata membukanya dan ternyata itu dari Ino.

"Hayo kok ada love nya? xP RT HinataHyuuga: Arigatou ya 3"

Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu ia mengetik balasannya.

"Memang kenapa? X) RT InoYamanaka: Hayo kok ada love nya? xP RT Hinata Hyuuga: Arigatou ya 3"

* * *

_Urin aneoulrindago chingu geuge ttak johdago um_  
_ Hanabuteo yeolgae dodaeche mwo hangaerado majneunge eobsneunde_  
_ Eotteohgesagwil suissnyago maldoandwaeneun yaegirago_  
_ Malhamyeo dulreo daessjiman ijedeoneun nan geureogigashirheungeolyo_

_ I think I love you_  
_ Geureongabwayo_  
_ Cause I miss you_  
_ Geudaeman eobseumyeon_

_ Nan amugeosdo moshago_  
_ Jakkusaeng-gaknago_  
_ Ireongeol bomyeon amuraedo_

_ I'm falling for you_  
_ Nan molrassjiman now I need you_  
_ Eoneusaenga nae mam gipeungose_  
_ Aju keuge jarijapeun geudaeui moseupeul ijen boayo_

* * *

Saat Hinata asik mendengarkan lagu, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi tanda sms. Hinata membukanya lalu melihat ada sms dari Sakura.

"Hayo, twit nya mencurigakan tuh. Telpon sekarang! XP"

Hinata mengetik balasannya, "Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget? Nanti ya :)" lalu ia mengirim pesan itu dan kembali memainkan laptopnya. Ada mention masuk lagi dari Ino.

"Kau ini buat penasaran. Telpon aku dan Sakura. Sekarang! XP RT HinataHyuuga: Memang kenapa? X) RT"

Hinata sampai tertawa membacanya. Lalu ia mengetik balasannya, "Iya bawel, aku telpon sekarang XP RT InoYamanaka: Kau ini buat penasaran. Telpon aku dan Sakura. Sekarang! XP RT"

* * *

_Wae molrassjyo geudaeraneungeol woo_  
_ Wae mosbwassjyo baro apinde hoo ye_  
_ Geu dongan ireohge baro naegyeote isseossneunde_  
_ Wae ijeseoya sarangi boineungeoji hoo_

_ I think I love you_  
_ Geureongabwayo_  
_ Cause I miss you_  
_ Geudaeman eobseumyeon_

_ Nan amugeosdo moshago_  
_ Jakkusaeng-gaknao_  
_ Ireongeol bomyeon amuraedo_

_ I'm falling for you_  
_ Nan molrassjiman now I need you_  
_ Eoneusaenga nae mam gipeungose_  
_ Aju keuge jarijapeun geudaeui moseupeul ijen boayo_

_(I Think I Love You - Byul)_

* * *

Hinata menelpon Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan. Tampak mereka mengobrol tentang twit Hinata yang terkesan misterius itu. Hinata menghidupkan loudspeaker agar suara Ino dan Sakura terdengar.

"Kau ini buat aku penasaran. Siapa sih dia?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan. Kau ini jujur saja. Jangan-jangan dia... Naruto ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran juga.

**Blush**

"Kenapa nggak jawab? Pasti benar kan jawabanku?" Sakura menduga-duga kenapa Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"E-eh? I-Itu..." Mau bagaimana lagi, setiap mendengar nama cowo itu, Hinata pasti dibuat gugup dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ciye Hinata-chan, Ciye~" Ino malah men-ciye-ciyekan Hinata. Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

"He-Hei, sudahlah," Hinata makin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Ehm, agaknya ada yang jatuh cinta lagi, ciyeeee~" balas Sakura lalu kembali men-ciye-ciyekan Hinata.

"Ciyeeee~" Ino masih bertahan dengan ciye-ciye nya.

Hinata diam saja. Benar kata Sakura, sepertinya ia jatuh cinta lagi dengan Naruto. Wajah memerah, kata-kata yang terbata, serta kegugupannya itu akan muncul jika mendengar nama Naruto.

Haah, dasar anak muda.

.

_To be continued..._

_._

**Chaki no Utau, Out~  
**


	7. Cinta

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Semua yang hilang takkan sepenuhnya hilang. Bisa saja semua itu akan muncul lagi. Namun prosesnya tidak mudah. Mampukah Naruto dan Hinata mengembalikan kisah mereka?

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy

Pairing: Naruto U./Hinata H.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo's, minim describe, bahasa kadang baku kadang nggak, ada selipan lagu etc

* * *

a/n: hai, chaki balik lagi ^^

oh ya chaki mau beritahu sesuatu tentang perubahan di fic ini. setelah chaki pikir, ternyata fic ini genrenya udah berubah. lebih ke romance dan hurt/comfort nya. sedangkan tragedy nya kurang kerasa. terus saat mikirin endingnya, malah berbeda dari pikiran pertama. tragedy nya hanya ada di chap tertentu

makanya chaki mengubah genre fic Kisah Kita dari Tragedy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort menjadi Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy. Di properties nya juga udah chaki ubah jadi Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

terus maaf ya kalau chaki apdet jam segini /lirikjam. habis tadi laptopnya dipake tou-san. dan maaf kalau isinya cuma sedikit, chaki juga udah ngantuk /alibi /duesh

oke, itu aja buat pemberitahuannya. chaki mulai aja ya fic nya, jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar yang membangun di sebuah kotak bernama review, oke?

Gak suka? Tinggal cancel/close kok repot :p

**Chaki no Utau, In~**

**.**

* * *

Kisah Kita

By: Chaki no Utau

Chapter 7: Cinta

* * *

.

Memang kejadian kemarin membuat jantung Hinata berdebar-debar dan perasaannya tak karuan. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Naruto saat ini. Disatu sisi ia masih menyayangi Naruto, tapi disisi lain ia masih bingung harus bagaimana karena ayahnya masih melarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Cinta itu datangnya tiba-tiba dan tak bisa ditolak. Seberapa besar kau menolak cinta, cinta itu bakalan mengejarmu sampai kau menerimanya.

Dan itu terjadi pada Hinata sekarang.

Hanya butuh waktu 1 hari untuk membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Hanya butuh 3 peristiwa untuk kembali jatuh cinta pada pemuda bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu. Dan Hinata tak bisa menolak. Perasaan itu datang dan mengalir begitu saja. Ditambah lagi selama 3 bulan ini Hinata dan Naruto saling menjauh. Hinata juga sering melihat Naruto yang tertidur di taman belakang kampus. Ia juga pernah tak sengaja mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya. Dan ia sendiri juga akhir-akhir ini sering bermimpi tengah Naruto.

Dari ciri-ciri diatas, jelas sekali kalau Hinata benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Naruto, bukan?

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Pagi telah menjelang. Biasanya orang-orang paling malas untuk bangun pagi. Karena mereka masih mengantuk dan berusaha untuk kembali ke alam mimpi. Tapi kenyataannya masih banyak orang yang rela meninggalkan kasur tercinta demi sebuah aktivitas yang sudah menanti. Matahari juga sudah mulai meninggi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9. Ini berarti waktunya Hinata untuk menjalani bimbingan bersama Ryuuzetsu, kakak tingkatnya.

Setelah turun dari mobilnya, Hinata berlari menyusuri lorong kampus untuk menuju tempat bimbingannya, perpustakaan. Hinata sedikit kelelahan karena jaraknya cukup jauh dan di sekitarnya juga lagi ramai karena ada pertandingan basket antara mahasiswa tingkat 1 dan tingkat 3. Ditambah lagi ia sudah dikejar waktu. Jadi Hinata terus berlari agar tidak membuat Ryuuzetsu menunggu.

Tapi saat ia berlari, Hinata malah terjatuh dan menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!" pekiknya sedikit kesakitan. Buku-buku yang sempat ia pegang kini berserakan di lantai.

"Gomen, nggak sengaja," jawab orang itu dan membantu Hinata mengambil buku. Dan disaat itulah Hinata menyadari, tangan orang itu tidak asing dengannya. Kulit berwarna tan dan memakai gelang lambang Uzumaki. Hinata mendongak dan sedikit kaget.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sedikit kaget.

"Oh, ternyata kamu ya, Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto lalu tersenyum, membuat wajah Hinata memerah seketika.

Naruto membantu Hinata berdiri. Lalu ia berjalan sambil membawa buku-buku milik Hinata di tangannya. "Jadi buku-buku ini mau kamu bawa kemana?" tanya Naruto sembari berjalan.

"E-eh? Nggak usah repot-repot. A-aku mau ke perpustakaan," jawab Hinata sedikit salting dan membuang muka melihat lapangan basket yang dipadati para mahasiswa.

"Aku juga mau kesana. Nggak apa-apa kok. Kita kesana sama-sama ya," ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"E-eh, baiklah." jawab Hinata gugup lalu ikut berjalan bersama Naruto menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di perpustakaan. Tampak Deidara yang tengah duduk di kursi dekat pintu, sedangkan Ryuuzetsu di dekat rak buku pertama. Naruto memberikan buku-buku tadi pada Hinata dan permisi karena Deidara sudah mengoceh. Sedangkan Hinata? Ia langsung menghembuskan nafas tanda ia lega dan membentuk senyum di bibirnya. Saking senangnya, ia hampir lupa kalau Ryuuzetsu menunggunya dan ia pun langsung berlari ke tempat Ryuuzetsu.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Ryuuzetsu dingin begitu Hinata sampai. "Terlambat 15 menit." lanjutnya lagi tanpa menoleh adik tingkatnya itu.

"Go-gomen ne, senpai. Tadi didepan ramai, jadi susah buat lari," jawab Hinata dengan rasa bersalah. Ia duduk didepan Ryuuzetsu dan tak bisa menebak ekspresi kakak tingkatnya saat ini.

"Alasan. Ya sudah, cepat buka bukumu dan kita mulai bimbingannya. Aku nggak punya waktu." ujar Ryuuzetsu lalu menatap Hinata dingin. Hinata menunduk lalu membuka salah satu bukunya dan memulai bimbingannya bersama Ryuuzetsu.

Sepanjang bimbingannya bersama Deidara, Naruto tidak berkonsentrasi satupun. Ia melihat Hinata yang masih fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Ryuuzetsu. Ia masih terpana melihat Hinata yang sekarang sedang mengerjakan satu soal dari Ryuuzetsu. Konsentrasi Hinata sedikit terganggu karena rambutnya bandel menutupi mata kirinya. Ia menyelipkan rambut itu ke telinga kirinya dan kembali mengerjakan soal dari Ryuuzetsu. Naruto sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang seperti itu. Tak pernah berubah, pikirnya. Dan saat ini Naruto belum bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya terhadap sosok gadis yang masih menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Pembagian sistem 240-line akademis sebagai rasio scan ditentukan sepenuhnya oleh pembangunan sistem scanning mekanik yang digunakan dengan kamera yang digunakan dengan sistem transmisi. Pembagian rasio meskipun relevan dengan CRT berbasis sistem sebagian besar akademis saat ini karena yang modern LCD dan layar plasma tidak dibatasi untuk memiliki pemindaian dalam rasio yang tepat. Sistem definisi tinggi 1080p membutuhkan 1.126-garis di layar CRT." Deidara tengah membacakan materi mengenai sistem baris 405 dari sebuah buku tebal yang ia miliki. Ia melihat adik tingkatnya itu menoleh ke arah lain dan sudah jelas tidak mendengarkannya. "Namikaze Naruto!"

Dan Naruto masih tak mendengar panggilan Deidara, meski Deidara sudah sedikit berteriak dan membuat para penghuni perpustakaan berdesis menyuruhnya jangan berisik. Kedut-kedut kekesalan makin terlihat jelas di kepalanya dan Deidara sudah tak sabar.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO! PERCUMA AKU MENJELASKAN SAMPAI MULUT BERBUSA KALAU KAU MASIH NGGAK MENDENGARKAN AKU, BODOH!" bentak Deidara dengan emosi serta aura kemarahan yang mencuat keluar. Otomatis Naruto menoleh dan mendapatkan Deidara tengah memberinya tatapan mengerikan.

"SSST!" para penghuni perpustakaan makin kesal mendengar teriakan Deidara. Naruto ketawa hambar lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada buku-buku yang sudah menggunung dihadapannya. "N-Nii-chan, tenang. A-aku akan dengar kok," pinta Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Deidara tidak berkomentar apapun. Pipinya menggembung sejenak lalu ia kembali menjelaskan materi yang sempat tertunda. Naruto memilih untuk mendengarkan daripada harus diteriaki seperti tadi.

Hinata menoleh ketika situasi sudah mulai tenang. Melihat Naruto yang kini tengah fokus dengan bimbingannya bersama Deidara. Walaupun tadi ia sempat terganggu, tapi Hinata tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Ia jadi tau kalau sedari tadi Naruto meperhatikannya. Dan sekarang, malah ia yang gantian memperhatikan Naruto.

"Hinata," panggilan Ryuuzetsu itu cukup membuat Hinata kembali sadar.

"H-ha'i, senpai," jawab Hinata dan kembali mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Ryuuzetsu.

.

.

.

Bimbingan sudah selesai. Deidara sudah pergi dari perpustakaan. Sedangkan Ryuuzetsu masih mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata. Membuat Naruto harus menunggu lagi untuk segera berbicara dengan Hinata.

Naruto memilih untuk tetap di bangkunya setelah ia mengambil majalah kampus. Ia membacanya sejenak dan ia malah kurang tertarik dengan bacaan yang terkesan monoton dan membosankan itu. Ia menoleh lagi ke tempat Hinata dan ternyata Ryuuzetsu belum pergi dari sana. Naruto berdecih sebal, tapi ia mesti sabar, karena kalau tidak Ryuuzetsu bakalan mengultimatumnya lagi.

5 menit berlalu, Naruto menoleh lagi dan Ryuuzetsu masih disana. Naruto masih bisa tahan.

15 menit kemudian, Naruto menoleh lagi dan Ryuuzetsu masih disana. Naruto masih bisa tahan.

30 menit kemudian, Naruto menoleh lagi dan Ryuuzetsu masih disana. Naruto mulai tidak tahan tapi masih mencoba bersabar.

50 menit kemudian, Naruto menoleh lagi dan Ryuuzetsu masih disana. Naruto makin tidak tahan tapi masih mencoba bersabar.

1 jam kemudian, Naruto menoleh lagi dan akhirnya Ryuuzetsu pergi dari tempat Hinata. Naruto sangat senang lalu merapihkan buku-buku miliknya, memasukkanya dalam tas dan berjalan menuju tempat Hinata.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto enteng. Ia melihat Hinata masih membaca buku-bukunya sambil mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Ryuuzetsu di kertas selembar.

"Hm?" tanya Hinata tanpa menoleh.

"Sekarang sudah masuk waktu makan siang, makan siang bareng yuk," ajaknya dengan pede berlebihan.

"Aku masih ada tugas," tolak Hinata masih tidak menoleh. Padahal ia tidak tahu kalau itu Naruto.

"He? Baiklah," Naruto sedikit kaget tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tak mau mengganggu Hinata dan segera pergi dari perpustakaan.

Hinata menoleh dan baru menyadari kalau Naruto lah yang mengajaknya makan siang bareng. Ia menepuk keningnya karena telah bertingkah bodoh. "Baka, kenapa aku menolak ajakannya. Huh." decihnya sebal tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ryuuzetsu bilang, seusai jam makan siang, tugas itu harus dikumpulkan padanya. Jadi mau tak mau Hinata mengikhlaskan ajakan Naruto yang sudah ia tolak tadi.

* * *

Kantin Konoha University sudah dipadati banyak mahasiswa yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Ada juga yang hanya duduk-duduk sambil laptopan menikmati Wi-Fi yang tersedia di kampus ini. Ada juga yang hanya sekedar mengobrol dan berkumpul. Tapi yang jelas, hampir kursi yang ada disana sudah dipenuhi dan tak tersisa.

"Cih, gimana aku bisa makan kalau kursinya nggak ada yang kosong," decih Naruto sebal ketika sudah menerima ramen yang ia pesan. Naruto memicingkan mata, berusaha mencari tempat yang kosong dan akhirnya ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah makan dengan Sakura di meja nomor 8. Tanpa ragu, Naruto berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Teme, hai Sakura-chan," sapa Naruto lalu duduk tanpa permisi disamping Sasuke. Membuat pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh dengan tatapan sebal.

"Ngapain kau disini? Mengganggu saja," jawab Sasuke dengan angkuhnya. Sedangkan Sakura masih menyeruput ice tea miliknya.

"Tempatnya pada penuh, tapi tadi aku melihatmu disini. Jadi nggak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku numpang makan disini?" Naruto membuat alasan aneh dan setelah nyengir ia memakan ramennya dengan semangat.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? Nggak biasanya," tanya Sakura yang sejenak menghentikan aktivitas meminumnya, melihat Naruto yang tengah makan dengan semangat.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Naruto singkat lalu kembali menelan ramennya. "Aku lagi senang," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn, tumben, kemarin galau, sekarang senang. Dasar labil," sahut Sasuke sambil meminum jus tomatnya.

"Kau itu nggak bisa apa buat aku nggak kesal sehari saja, hah?" Naruto yang sudah selesai memakan ramennya, menoleh dengan tatapan kesal pada Sasuke. Mereka pun berdeath glare ria, sampai akhirnya Sakura turun tangan.

"Sudahlah, nggak usah tatapan ala sesama jenis gitu. Mana Hinata-chan?" ucap Sakura dengan entengnya dan membuat Sasuke serta Naruto langsung menjauh.

"Hiih, kau ini. Hinata masih diperpustakaan, lagi kerjain tugas dari kakak pembimbingnya itu," jawab Naruto setelah melepaskan tatapan kesalnya dan beralih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Padahal tadi aku mau mengajaknya makan siang, tapi melihatnya sangat serius, aku jadi nggak tega," lanjutnya lalu kembali makan.

"Ho, berarti benar dong cerita Hinata semalam," seru Sakura lalu tertawa nggak jelas.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Naruto yang mendengarnya dan penasaran.

"Eh, mau tau saja. Oh ya, Sasuke-kun, aku ke perpustakaan ya." jawab Sakura lalu pamit pada Sasuke dan meninggalkan 2 sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar wanita," sebal Naruto. "Oh ya, Teme. 3 hari lagi 'kan reunian di KHS. Katanya mau latihan buat lagu yang mau dibawain disana?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan jus tomatnya.

"Iya, nanti habis kita kuliah, kita langsung ke studio buat lagu itu," jawab Sasuke dengan tenangnya. "Karena lagunya bergenre cinta, jadi kau harus bisa menyanyikannya dengan sempurna, dobe. Jangan buat malu band kita," lanjutnya sekaligus memperingati Naruto dan segera pergi dari kantin.

"Hah? Bahkan aku belum mendengar lagunya. Teme, tunggu!" Naruto kaget dan segera menyusul Sasuke yang sudah sedikit jauh dari kantin.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, sekarang tinggal kumpulin ke Ryuuzetsu-senpai," gumam Hinata setelah sukses menyelesaikan tugasnya. Jam makan siang sudah usai dan ia melihat jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi akan ada kelas Kakashi-sensei. Ia segera merapihkan buku-bukunya lalu memasukkannya sebagian kedalam tasnya dan sisanya ia bawa sambil berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Hinata-chan!" seru seseorang memanggil Hinata sambil berlari. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Sakura mengejarnya. Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Kenapa kau menolak ajakan Naruto? Tadi dia sempat cerita loh sama aku dan Sasuke-kun," tanya Sakura balik sambil mengambil alih sebagian buku yang Hinata pegang dan berjalan bersama Hinata.

"Eh, tadi aku nggak tau kalau dia yang ajak aku makan siang bareng, serius," jawab Hinata sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ho, kau ini. Makanya jangan terlalu serius, padahal tadi Naruto sudah mulai mendekatimu 'kan," ejek Sakura lalu tertawa.

**Blush**

"Sa-Sakura-chan," sebal Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Sakura yang ada disebelahnya kembali tertawa.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Jadi kau mau mengumpulkan tugas ini pada Ryuuzetsu-senpai?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya," jawab Hinata lalu ia melihat Ryuuzetsu tengah duduk didepan laboratorium dan langsung memberi tugasnya pada Ryuuzetsu. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan bersama Sakura. "Oh ya, Sakura-chan. 3 hari lagi ada reuni di KHS ya?" tanya Hinata baru ingat.

"Iya, nanti bakalan ada reuni untuk angkatan kita. Kamu datang 'kan?" tanya Sakura sembari berjalan bersama Hinata.

"Iya, aku bakalan datang kok," jawab Hinata sekedarnya.

"Oh ya, nanti Naruto dan band nya bakalan nyanyi loh. Kudengar dari Sasuke, lagu yang nanti mereka bawakan spesial untuk orang yang lagi kasmaran sepertimu loh, Hinata-chan," balas Sakura lalu terkekeh geli.

**Blush**

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" kali ini Hinata makin salah tingkah. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan sudah serupa dengan warna tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sakura makin terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Hahaha, iya-iya," Sakura mengalah kemudian ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sembari berjalan bersama Hinata menuju kelas Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

Tak terasa sore telah tiba. Matahari sudah mulai menurun. Rata-rata aktivitas di Konoha University sudah berakhir. Sudah banyak mahasiswa yang memadati parkiran maupun yang masih menunggu di lorong kampus. Tapi ada juga yang masuk lagi untuk menjalani kuliah malam.

Sesuai janji dengan teman-temannya, Naruto dan Sasuke segera keluar setelah menjalani mata kuliah terakhir hari ini. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran, dimana Kiba serta Shikamaru sudah menunggu disana.

"Hoi, lama banget keluarnya. Keburu ramai nih studionya," seru Kiba begitu melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah tiba.

"Gomen, tadi ada ujian dadakan," jawab Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, tuan-tuan. Sekarang cepetan kita ke studio," sahut Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Mereka setuju lalu mengambil kendaraan masing-masing. Setelah itu mereka mengobrol bersama dan akhirnya pergi bersama menuju studio band.

.

.

.

Studio band milik keluarga Inuzuka itu sudah dipadati dengan para musisi yang ingin berlatih. Naruto dan kawan-kawan memasuki studio itu lalu segera naik ke lantai atas, dimana studio pribadi Kiba ada disana.

"Kata Sasuke lagu yang bakalan kita bawain bernuansa cinta, sedangkan aku belum mendengarnya sama sekali," sahut Naruto yang sudah duduk di kursi, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain tengah _check sound_.

"Hehe, gomen belum ngasih tau. Nih, cari saja lagunya disini. Judulnya Takaramono ya," jawab Kiba lalu memberikan ponsel beserta earphone dan kertas berisi liriknya. Naruto menerimanya lalu mengetik judul lagu itu dan segera menyetelnya.

_kimi ga shinu toki wa boku no iki mo tomete yo_  
_ Saat kau mati nafasku pun berhenti_

_ doushite? sore wa DAME yo_  
_ Mengapa? Itu tak boleh terjadi_

_ kimi wa komatta kao wo shita_  
_ kau berkata dengan wajah cemas_

_ aijou tte iu no wa katachi no nai you dakedo_  
_ Cinta itu, meski tak berbentuk_

_ hontou wa takusan no_  
_ sebenarnya,_

_ HINTO wo nokoshite iru_  
_ cinta menyimpan banyak petunjuk_

_ kawaranai egao de kurasou_  
_ Hiduplah dengan senyum yang tak berubah_

_ kujikete mo ii kara waraou_  
_ Terluka pun tak apa- apa, tersenyumlah_

_ kimi ga inai sekai nante_  
_ Dunia tanpamu_

_ boku ni totte wa imi ga nai_  
_ bagiku tak berarti,_

_ dakedo kimi wa itsumo no you ni_  
_ tetapi kau dengan lembut menasihatiku_

_ yasashiku shikatte kureru_  
_ seperti yang dulu sering kau lakukan_

* * *

'Lagunya menarik,' batin Naruto setelah mendengar reff pertama dari lagu itu. Ditambah lagi liriknya memang sesuai dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini, meski lagu ini dibawakan oleh YUI. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi dan ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

* * *

_ashita moshi sekai ga owatte shimau to shitara_  
_ Esok, jika dunia ini terlanjur berakhir_

_ aisuru hito ni naritai_  
_ Ku ingin dicintai_

_ arigatou tte tsutaetai_  
_ dan kan kusampaikan terima kasih_

_ aishikata mo wasurete shimaisou_  
_ Walaupun ku telah lupa cara mencinta,_

_ dakedo kimi no soba ni itai yo_  
_ tapi aku ingin tetap berada di sisimu_

_ kimi ga moshi boku wo kirai ni natte mo_  
_ Meski suatu saat kau membenciku_

_ kono omoi wa kienai yo_  
_ perasaan ini takkan hilang_

_ kotoba ja tsutaekirenai hodo_  
_ Rasa ini terus mengalir_

_ omoi wa afurete iru yo_  
_ hingga tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata_

_ memeshii boku no me wo mitsumete_  
_ Ku akan terus mencintaimu_

_ akireta you na kao wo shita_  
_ yang selalu menatap mataku yang tersipu malu_

_ kimi wo zutto aishiteku yo_  
_ dengan wajah terkejutmu_

_ kimi wa boku no takaramono_  
_ Kau adalah hartaku yang berharga_

* * *

Naruto makin tertarik dengan lagu ini. Ia sedang menyanyikannya. Kiba, Sasuke serta Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, mengingat kerja mereka berhasil.

* * *

_moshi watashi ga inakunatte mo_  
_ Jika suatu saat aku tiada_

_ chanto ikite yuku no yo_  
_ kau harus tetap hidup..__._

_(Takaramono - Flower Flower acoustic version)_

_._

_._

"Keren!" seru Naruto setelah menyanyikan lagu itu secara keseluruhan. "Jadi nadanya gimana? Apa sama atau beda?" tanya Naruto berapi-api.

"Santai, kawan. Nadanya udah ketemu tadi. Jadi hari ini kita latihan dulu buat nyesuain nadanya sama suaramu ya," jawab Kiba tersenyum senang.

"Oke, mari kita mulai!"

.

_To be continued..._

.

**Chaki no Utau, Out~**


End file.
